The Flames of Russet
by Russell Scottie
Summary: "Fire alone can save our Clan" was the Prophecy that started it all. But the Prophecy isn't about Rusty this time, it's about another flame colored cat, Russetfur! XXX Revival of Rouge Fire, a story from my old account
1. Rogue Spark

**Disclaimer- Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**This is the revival of Rouge Fire from my old account, Loki-BlackWolf.**

**Full Summary- _Fire alone can save our Clan_ was the prophecy given by StarClan to ThunderClan. The fire described in the prophecy was not Rusty the Kittypet, but another flame colored cat; a former rouge, who was been known in another life as Russetfur. Can she fulfill the prophecy like Rusty did in that other life? And will Rusty ever find his way into the Clans in this life?**

**Russetfur's personality is different in this story. Her personality in the books developed because she spent her life as rouge until ShadowClan recruited her, in this story that did not happen.**

**Update: This chapter has been edited with the help of my new Beta!**

**Chapter One: Rouge Spark**

A ginger colored cat with green eyes walked next to a wooden Twoleg fence, staring into the forest as thoughts consumed the young cat's mind. The forest she was staring at belong to Clan cats, which had been only stories told to the ginger she-cat by her parents not so long ago.

Her parents; the thought of the cats alone made the fur on her shoulders rise. Those parents had abandoned her two moons ago; when she was just starting to learn how to hunt. Her rogue parents had often told her stories of gigantic Clan cats; cats that should be feared by all cats, for they killed every outsider that crossed into their territory.

The ginger she-cat had only half believed those stories too, until a few sunrises ago.

Hunger had brought the young cat to the river to try to fish; a very stupid idea that she later found out the hard way. She had fallen into the river while trying to catch a fish; the cold current of the river trying to drown her as she fought against it. Suddenly, teeth sank into her scruff and dragged her to shore. The rogue she-cat had turned to face her rescuer to find a large and sleek blue-gray tom with battle scarred ears. After catching her breath and shaking her fur dry, she questioned the gray tom, wanting to know who saved her. The tom said that he was a Clan cat, which highly interested the she-cat. What the tom had just done went against all the stories her parents had told her. Her interest spiked, she questioned him about his Clan.

The ginger she-cat learned a lot in the short time she had with her rescuer. He told her about the Clans and their Warrior Code, before stating that he had to return back to his Clan's camp. Her mind still reeled over one particular part of that code; Clan cats were to protect any and all kits, Clan-born (their Clan or not) or not Clan-born.

So absorbed in those thoughts, the rogue was caught off guard when a voice called out to her.

"Rusty!"

Her ears swiveled around to the sound of the young and cheerful voice. The green-eyed she-cat turned and glanced at the top of the fence. There, she found a young-younger than herself- light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws. The rogue's green eyes were drawn to the collar around the tabby's neck, indicating that she was a kittypet.

"Excuse me?" she mewed, confusion clear in her voice. She didn't know this kittypet, nor did she know a 'Rusty.'

"Oh!" the kittypet exclaimed, surprised that it wasn't the cat she thought it was. "I mistook you for my brother, Rusty. You look very similar to him."

That explained it; the kittypet had mistaken the rogue for another ginger cat. Slightly interested in this little cat that was brave enough to call out to any ginger cat, she leapt onto the top of the fence and settled down next to the tabby. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, you really do," the tabby she-cat meowed, pale green eyes shinning. "Same ginger pelt and green eyes as him, but now that I can see you up close, you're slightly different. Your pelt is darker, and your eyes are lighter than his." She paused for a moment and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, how rude of me! My name's Princess."

The green-eyed rogue she-cat nodded; don't get it wrong, she didn't find Princess rude. Most rogues, when they do meet, never introduce themselves, let alone hold a conversation.

"My name is Russet," she replied, thinking it couldn't hurt to tell the kittypet her name.

"That's an odd name," Princess said with a small purr.

"Well, so is yours!" hissed Russet, the fur on her shoulders bristling.

"I'm sorry! It was a joke," the kittypet explained while Russet blinked in slight confusion, the fur on shoulders starting to lay flat again. "You do know what a joke is, don't you?"

The rogue she-cat didn't respond, but instead asked one of her own. "Do you know anything about Clan cats?" It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Princess looked confused for a moment, before a flicker of recognition flashed in her pale green eyes. "You mean those wild cats that live in the forest? Well, I haven't seen them yet, but some of the cats neighboring my yard have," the tabby kittypet said. "I think it's a barbaric way of living; always fighting for land and food; definitely not for me; no thank you!"

Apparently, it did hurt to ask. For some reason, Russet wanted to yowl at Princess and defend the Clans and their warrior code. Before she could, she remembered that the kittypet had never met a Clan cat before and had no idea about the Warrior Code. Also, Russet had only met one herself, not a whole Clan. Both she-cats had no right to judge if they were barbaric or not yet. "Oh well, I have to go now," Russet finally meowed and leapt off the fence, landing on the forest side of the wooden structure.

"Bye, Russet! It was fun talking to you!" the little kittypet meowed loudly before jumping down from the fence and disappearing into her Twoleg's yard.

Russet sighed and continued on her way. At least she had gotten away before Princess asked about her Twolegs; it almost made the ginger she-cat laugh; her and Twolegs! An impossible pairing, since she already had seen the Twoleg's bad side when it came to cats and had no interest in seeing their good side.

The scent of mouse nearby caught the ginger rogue's attention, reminding her of how hungry she really was. Carefully, she stalked forward, towards the mouth- watering scent.

She failed to catch another scent though, the owner of this scent creeping closer and closer to Russet until it was too late. The creature sprang out of the bushes, landing directly in front of the ginger rogue, almost on top of her.

"Kittypet! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" the creature, a pale tabby tom-cat, hissed in Russet's face as she reeled back.

Green eyes widened, she had been caught again in Clan territory! Wait! Did that cat just call her a kittypet? "Kittypet? I'm a rogue, dung-face!" Russet hissed back, ginger fur bristling and making her appear twice her size.

"Don't you lie to me, kittypet! I saw you talking with that other kittypet not that long ago," the pale tabby tom hissed.

He had a point, rogues normally don't talk to kittypets; they just don't. "I'm NOT a Kittypet!" Russet yowled and lunched her small body at the much larger and fully-grown tom.

The two cats tussled evenly for a few heartbeats until size and experience turned to the tom's favor. Russet was pinned down on the ground, the tom's teeth biting down hard on her shoulder and narrowly missing her throat. Yowling as blood flowed from her shoulder, she still refused to give up. Russet managed to twist around enough to latch her teeth into a part of the tom, his leg, as her claws slashed at any part of the warrior she could.

The moment blood started to flood her mouth, a caterwaul loud enough for the two battling cats to hear sounded. The voice behind it sounded commanding, yet calm as it yelled a single word.

"STOP!"

**Who was the gray tom that saved Russet? Who is the ThunderClan tabby that Russet attacked? And who caterwauled?**

**The answer to the gray tom will be revealed in some chapters, the tabby tom and the cat who yelled 'stop' will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**If you want to suggest Russetfur's ThunderClan warrior name, go ahead. Yes, her name will not be Russet_fur_ for Bluestar will not name her what she was named in ShadowClan.**

**Oh I make up an Allegiances list for this story, do you guys want me to post that? The story takes place about two to four moons before Rusty joined ThunderClan in Into the Wild, so the Allegiances are a bit different.**


	2. Traversing Ignition

**I would have uploaded this earlier but things kept getting in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Warriors, that right belongs to the Erins.**

**Update: Edited.**

**Chapter Two: Traversing Ignition**

"STOP!"

At the command, the pale tabby detached his jaws from Russet's shoulder and leapt back. The command was so strong that even the rogue dared not to go after the tom and continue the battle.

Russet noticed the pale tom was dipping his head down in respect as he gazed at something to her left with icy blue eyes. The rogue turned and saw two cats; one muscular white tom with yellow eyes and the one blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes. The ginger she-cat recognized these cats by their general scent, Clan cats.

"Longtail, we were wondering how you would deal with a trespasser alone," the blue she-cat meowed calmly. "You have done well."

Russet glanced back over at the pale tabby, Longtail, to find his blue eyes brimming with pride. Just who was this she-cat that could bring pride to the cat she had just fought with just a little compliment? The ginger rogue had no time to think about it as the blue-cat was speaking again.

"You have also fought well," the blue she-cat meowed to Russet. "What do you think, Whitestorm?" She turned and looked at her white companion.

"She fought better than any apprentices I know of that were her age, Bluestar," Whitestorm mused as he gazed at the rogue. "If trained correctly, she would make a fierce fighter that I'm unsure that even I would want to meet in battle one day."

Bluestar nodded and turned back to Russet. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Russet… my name - it's… Russet," the ginger rogue answered, gazing up into Bluestar's blue eyes. "You're Clan leader?" No wonder Longtail took so such pride in her complements!

"Yes, I am leader of ThunderClan," Bluestar told her, her eyes lighting up with curiosity. "You know about of the Clans?"

"Only a little," Russet explained. "I know there is four Clans; ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. All four live by the warrior code and are guided by their ancestors, StarClan. I also know there is a time of peace for the Clans once every moon."

"Impressive," Whitestorm meowed. "That is far more than any outsider normally knows about our Clans."

"What would you say about joining ThunderClan, Russet?" Bluestar asked suddenly, her intense blue eyes bearing into Russet's green ones.

"But Bluestar! She's rogue and not even Clan born!" yowled Longtail, attracted the gazes of the other three cats.

"Too many of our Clan has lost their lives recently and ThunderClan needs more warriors. Surely you know that Longtail," Bluestar told the pale tabby warrior.

The tabby lowered his head and meowed quietly, "Yes. I know, Bluestar."

The blue furred leader turned back to the rogue. "Well, what do you say?"

"Yes, I want to join ThunderClan," Russet meowed, eyes alight with green fire. Joining a Clan, living by the warrior code, how much the rogue had dreamed of this since her rescuer told her about the Clans.

"If the Clan accepts you, you will become an apprentice and train to be a warrior," Bluestar explained to her.

"It won't be easy," Whitestorm warned.

"I don't care, I want to join your Clan," determination flared in her voice.

"Very well, lets head to camp," Bluestar announced. "You too, Longtail."

The four cats headed in the direction of ThunderClan's camp. Russet could hardly believe what had just transpired as she limped alongside the warriors. She was joining a Clan! She was going to live by the warrior code and under StarClan. It was almost too good to be true and Russet hoped it was not just a dream.

**You can still suggest Russet's ThunderClan warrior name, though she won't get it for a while.**

**Also if you want something different than in the books to happen or for something to stay the same, tell me about it and I'll consider it. I have some twists and turns planned out that will hopefully surprise you all in future chapters. So, while I would love your input and suggestions, remember I have some things planned out and what you want might not be/go well with what I have planned for this story.**

**Oh and that gray warrior that saved Russet, he still won't be revealed until later.**


	3. Flaring Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Warriors; that right belongs to the Erins.**

**Chapter Three: Flaring Start**

**A lot of things having been happening; for one my horrid migraines seems to be rearing its ugly head again. These migraines prevent me from working on what I want to do, such as uploading chapters and writing as I'm overcome with pain. The pain has become somewhat bearable enough for me to get the chapter up.**

**Update: Edited with help from my Beta.**

"You should see our medicine cat for your injuries," Bluestar meowed after the group entered ThunderClan's camp. "I will hold a Clan meeting and formerly accept you into the Clan afterwords."

Russet nodded as Bluestar padded away. The young rogue felt almost numb as she gazed around at all the cats in camp; she was really going to join a Clan! Her mind was buzzing with excitement.

"Follow Longtail," Whitestorm rumbled in her ear. It was then that she noticed Longtail had slipped away from the group the moment they entered camp. "He's going to the medicine cat's den."

"Thank you," Russet meowed to the white warrior. She looked around and spotted Longtail walking through a curtain of ferns and into a den.

As she made her way across camp towards the den Longtail had disappeared into, she took notice of all the cats whispering around her.

Her ear twitched at the whispers as she walked, at one point being forced to stop as a group of playing kits stumbled in front of her. The kits broke apart and noticed the new face in camp, staring up at Russet with wide eyes as if they had never seen a rogue before, which was probably true.

A worried queen called out to the kits, and they ran off to the queen's side. She saw the look of distrust in the queen's eyes as she stared at Russet.

The flame-colored she-cat continued her trip to the medicine cat's den. When she finally made it, Longtail was pushing his way out of the den and didn't spare the she-cat a glance as he stalked past her. She watched him for a bit before pushing her way through the ferns and into the den.

Her nose was suddenly filled with the smells of herbs, when a gentle voice reached her ears, "Hello." Russet turned to see a beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a distinctive dappled coat.

"Err… Hi," Russet meowed in return, unsure of how to speak to the tortoiseshell.

"You must be the rogue Longtail told me about. I'm Spottedleaf, medicine cat of ThunderClan. What's your name?" the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed.

"Russet. Bluestar told me that you would see to my wounds," the flame colored rogue said.

"Oh yes," Spottedleaf meowed as she looked over Russet's wounds. "Stay still," she said after retrieving some herbs from her store; then began to sooth the herbs into her wounds. When she finished, the she-cat turned to fully face her patient. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Russet," she purred warmly.

The ginger she-cat took a step back from the medicine cat at the welcome she was given. She hadn't even been accepted to the Clan yet and this cat was already welcoming her; it was strange to the rogue, to say the least. "Err thanks," she mewed nervously before quickly padding out of the medicine cat's den, padding back to the clearing of the camp.

Stepping out into the sunshine, Russet's green eyes quickly spotted Bluestar next to a large boulder. The leader's blue eyes met hers and gave the rogue a small nod of acknowledgement before leaping onto the boulder she had been standing next to.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," the ThunderClan leader yowled out. Sure enough, cats began coming out from all corners of the camp and gathered in groups under the boulder.

Russet found Whitestorm sitting next to the boulder with a small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail. The white warrior beckoned her with a flick of his tail, motioning for her to join the two. She trotted over to the two toms and the moment she sat beside them, Bluestar began to speak.

"ThunderClan needs more warriors, which is why ThunderClan will be taking in an outsider."

Whispered mutters started to break out among the cats.

"We will train her with the other apprentices, treating her as our own."

Those whispers quickly turned into shouts.

"Who is she?"

"Is she Clan-born?"

A deep yowl called out above the others, "She's a rogue! What's keeping her from telling the other Clans our secrets? Or other rogues?" Russet quickly spotted the cat speaking; a big, dark brown tabby tom sitting near Longtail.

Bluestar silenced the shouts with a firm yowl, "Whitestorm and I saw her fighting skills and we agree she has great potential to become a great warrior."

"It's true," the large white warrior spoke up, supporting his leader. "She fought with the heart of a warrior and shows great interest in our warrior code. If you question her fighting skills, just ask Longtail, Tigerclaw. Longtail fought against her."

The dark brown tabby- Tigerclaw- looked shocked, along with the rest of the Clan. All eyes turned to the pale tabby. A black and grey tabby tom sitting with Longtail and Tigerclaw asked, "Is this true, Longtail?"

The pale tabby's ears flattened against his skull. "Yes, it is true; we fought. Her skills are beyond any rogue's I've seen," he confessed shyly.

No more cats protested after Longtail spoke. Bluestar took this as a sign to continue, "StarClan, look down upon this young cat and accept her as part of ThunderClan. From this day foreword, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Russetpaw!"

With the meeting now over, many of the cats began to disperse around camp; a few hanging back to congratulate the new apprentice.

"Welcome Russetpaw," a voice meowed next to her. The ginger she-cat turned to see the tortoiseshell tom with the ginger tail who had spoken. "I'm Redtail, ThunderClan's deputy. Whitestorm was telling me that you knew some of our warrior code."

"Yes, I know a little of it," Russetpaw replied, watching Redtail and Whitestorm before her.

"If i may, just where did you learn about our code?" the deputy asked.

Russetpaw blinked; _why ask something like that? _ "A warrior told me about it. He said he was from… RiverClan." She didn't bother telling them that they'd met when the warrior had rescued her from almost drowning; she didn't want to sound weak in front of her new Clanmates.

"Ah, RiverClan," Whitestorm rumbled. "Their territory is across the river from us."

"Currently, we're fighting over a stretch of land called Sunningrocks. Long ago, RiverClan had given us Sunningrocks, and now they want it back," Redtail told her "But you shouldn't worry about that now. Take a piece of fresh-kill and rest. Tomorrow, we'll take you on a tour of our territory."

Russetpaw nodded and headed toward what looked to be the fresh-kill pile.

ThunderClan was at war with RiverClan; did that mean she wasn't allowed to thank the RiverClan warrior that saved her life?

She didn't even know his name and now it seemed they were enemies!

**Spottedleaf is such a creeper. XD Russetpaw is not going to get along that well with creepy Spottedleaf, if you couldn't tell. Next chapter Russetpaw will meet Gray, Raven, Dust, and Sand. You're going to love Gray's appearance, I just know it. :3**

**You know that thing I keep talking about? About putting together a schedule and uploading regularly? As you can guess, that didn't happen. I have what one might call writing ADD, just can't stay on one story and keep coming up with new story ideas. Is it bad that I have nearly 30 stories/ideas roaming around in my head with more always flowing out? I know I can't write them all myself, but I'm unsure about putting them up as writing meme things as I have never done that before and I don't want people stealing my ideas that I worked hard on and not given me credit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why did it take me so long to finish this chapter? Oh yeah, I did half of it and then got distracted by other stories. Hmm, that seems to be a problem of mine. XP Unlike my other stories, I have the important events mapped out for this story, so all there is to do is write what I have mapped out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Warriors; that right belongs to the Erins.**

**Update: Edited thanks to my Beta!**

**Chapter Four:**

Russetpaw awoke in the apprentices' den just as dawn light began to fill the sky. She was an early riser from her rogue life and even the exhausting day before did not disrupt her routine.

Looking around, she saw the three other apprentices were all still asleep. A brown tabby tom and a pale ginger she-cat slept close together on the other side of the den, while the third, a small black tom with a small white dash on his chest and tail tip, slept about a fox-length from Russetpaw's nest.

The russet-colored she-cat got to her paws and stretched, quietly yawning. She winced as pain throbbed through her injured shoulder. Maybe she should see that creepy medicine cat, Spottedleaf, to see if she could do something to ease the pain again.

Shaking off some bits of moss and bracken that clung to her sleep ruffled pelt, she padded out of the den. Outside in the camp clearing, there were already some warriors mulling about. She spotted Redtail, sitting with three other warriors, one of which she recognized as Whitestorm. Two more warriors lay off to the side sharing a rabbit.

She began to pad to the fresh-kill pile when Redtail called out to her. "Russetpaw, you're up early," the tortoiseshell tom mewed.

Turning towards the deputy, she answered, "Yes, I usually wake up at this time. You can't afford to sleep in when you are a rogue."

Whitestorm, sitting next to Redtail, nodded. "How's your shoulder this morning?" the white warrior asked.

"Stiff, but I can manage," Russetpaw told him, lying slightly. Her shoulder was stiff, but it was also painful whenever the muscle moved. She wasn't going to tell them that, the last thing she wanted to do was seem weak in the midst of so many cats.

"You should still see Spottedleaf again about it," a large golden tom that was sitting with the group of warriors said. "I'm Loinheart, welcome to ThunderClan."

"I will, and thanks," Russetpaw told them. She wasn't going to tell them that she was already planning on visiting the medicine cat anyway.

"Go ahead and eat. Once I finish organizing today's patrols and wake Dustpaw, we can go out on a tour of the territory," Redtail told her, flicking his ginger tail to dismiss her.

Russetpaw nodded at the four warriors and went back on her way to the fresh-kill pile. As she bent to pick up a vole, a small, yet heavy, weight with small, thorn-sharp claws and teeth landed on her tail.

The former rogue's claws dug into the dirt and the fur along her spine prickled at the impact. Snapping her head around, she saw it was a long-furred, dark gray kit that was attacking her tail. She noted it appeared to be about four moons old, properly about the same age as the kittypet named Princess that she met yesterday.

"That's my tail, you know," Russetpaw told the large gray kit as she shook her tail to dislodge the kit.

The gray tom managed to stay attached to her tail and looked up with bright yellow eyes. He released her tail from his teeth, but his thorny claws stayed as he spoke, "You're a rogue invading ThunderClan! I'm stopping you!"

"That's nice, except I'm not invading and I'm no longer a rogue. I'm your Clanmate now," Russetpaw explained to the kit, her voice slightly tense because she didn't know how to deal with kits. "Can I have my tail back now? I need it."

"No!" the dark gray kit exclaimed. "It's my tail now!"

"Graykit!" a very pale gray queen with unusually blue eyes called from the entrance of the nursery. "That is not how a warrior behaves! Let go of her tail and apologies this instant!"

Graykit leapt off Russetpaw's tail and stared at his paws, ashamed. "I was just playing, Willowpelt," he mewed softly.

"Graykit," Willowpelt warned as she walked over to the two, her tail lashing slightly.

"I'm sorry," Graykit meowed reluctantly as he shifted his forepaws uncomfortably.

"I hope you can forgive my kit, Russetpaw. He's been getting into no ends of trouble now that he is the oldest kit in the nursery," Willowpelt meowed giving her son a stern look.

"It's fine, he is just a kit after all," Russetpaw meowed, reassuring the queen. However, she couldn't help but feel jealous of the kit's carefree fun; she never had it as a kit. She was already fending for herself when she was his age.

"Thank you," Willowpelt purred lightly in relief. "Come now, Graykit, let's leave Russetpaw alone to enjoy her meal!" She began to corral Graykit back toward the nursery.

"But I'm hungry!" Graykit complained.

"You just ate, Graykit," the pale gray queen sighed as the two disappeared into the nursery.

The ginger she-cat turned back to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a vole and settling down beside a stump outside of the apprentices' den. She ate the vole silently as her green eyes roamed the camp. More cats emerged from their dens,conversing with each other, eating, and sharing tongues. None of them went out of their way to speak to her, which was good because Russetpaw didn't want to talk while she ate.

Once she finished the vole, she stood and began heading to the medicine cat's den. Russetpaw paused just outside it and glanced at the fresh-kill pile._Should I bring something for Spottedlead to eat?_ She might have already eaten and that would just make her feel more awkward around the tortoiseshell than she already was. She decided to just go in, have her wound seen to again, and get out as quickly as she could, not wanting to spend too much time with the other she-cat.

Upon entering the den, the ginger she-cat quickly found Spottedleaf awake and sorting herbs. The medicine cat looked up at Russetpaw and purred gently at her, "Good morning, Russetpaw. What can I do for you?"

"My shoulder is still bothering me," the former rogue meowed.

"Well, come over here then and I'll take a look," Spottedleaf mewed as she left her herbs.

Russetpaw nodded and sat in front of the tortoiseshell she-cat. Spottedleaf gave the healing wound a few licks and began to examine it. "It's healing very well already, but I'll give you some more herbs to quicken the healing process and to lessen the pain. Don't stress it too much or it will worsen," she meowed.

The new apprentice gave a nod of acknowledgement and stayed silent as the medicine cat rubbed herbs into the wound before covering it up in some cobwebs. "There, you're set to go now,"

Russetpaw thanked her and left the den swiftly. The clearing was now quite lively, the apprentices were out eating and a group of kits -including Graykit- were playing nearby. Redtail, Whitestorm, and Tigerclaw were sitting near the apprentices, waiting.

"Russetpaw," Redtail called out to her.

The ginger she-cat padded over to the group. She noticed both Whitestorm and Redtail had a friendly light in their eyes, but Tigerclaw watched her with narrowed eyes; distrust clear in those burning amber orbs.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" Whitestorm asked.

"Better," Russetpaw mewed curtly.

"Good, we'll be heading out now," Redtail told her. The deputy then turned towards the two other warriors. "I'll be taking Russetpaw on a tour of the territory. Dustpaw will be joining us and afterwards, we'll hunt."

"I'm taking Sandpaw out hunting by the ShadowClan border," Whitestorm meowed.

"Ravenpaw needs more battle training, so we'll be at the Sandy Hollow," Tigerclaw said gruffly.

Redtail nodded. "If you happen by the RiverClan border, don't engage anyone unless they trespass," he ordered the two warriors before turning to the entrance and padding towards it, beckoning Russetpaw to follow with his red tail.

Russetpaw padded after the deputy, staying about two tail-lengths behind, and the brown tabby apprentice padding alongside Redtail. He must be Dustpaw, the former rogue thought. The other apprentice was visibly displeased that he was sharing his mentor with the former rogue, as he kept throwing glares over his shoulder at Russetpaw.

Russetpaw glared back at Dustpaw; if this was the way he was going to act towards her then she'll just behave the same way back to him. In her days as a rogue, she learned that if a cat doesn't like you, there was no point in being nice back.

The trio came across a small stream in their trek, Redtail and Dustpaw easily leaping across it. Russetpaw paused to stare into the shallow water, the memory of her near drowning not that long ago lingering in her head.

"Are you coming, Russetpaw?" Redtail meowed when he noticed he was short one apprentice.

"Yeah, you're not scared of a little water, now are you?" Dustpaw sneered at his mentor's side.

"I'm coming," Russetpaw meowed, forcing her fur to not bristle at Dustpaw's comment. She leapt over the stream with the ease that the two before had done. Dustpaw gave her a weird look, but quickly looked away when he noticed Russetpaw saw him staring.

The trees around them grew taller, the oaks turned into pines, and the forest grew darker. "This is the Treecut Place, Russetpaw," Redtail meowed to the russet-colored apprentice. "The Twolegs grow these trees just to cut down. On the other side of these pines is Twoleg Place. Whitestorm told me that he and Bluestar found you fighting Longtail not far from here."

Russetpaw nodded, peering through the dark trees to see if she could see the fence that marked the Twoleg Place border; she couldn't. The thought of the kittypet named Princess flickered into her mind for the second time that day and she wondered how the young she-cat was doing.

Shaking her head to banish the thoughts, she followed the two toms as they walked back into oak forestland. Soon, the forest opened up into grassy clearings before it met a wide riverbed. At first, the sight of the river didn't bother her, but as they got closer and she noticed a group of large boulders in the sun that looked hauntingly familiar;,she stopped; floored as her mind relived the memory of her near drowning.

Her green eyes stared at the rushing current, the same current that pulled her under and tried to suck the air out of her lungs. It was the same river! Russetpaw remembered those boulders as she'd been dragged ashore near those boulders by that RiverClan warrior that saved her, that RiverClan warrior that she now might never be able to thank, due to RiverClan and ThunderClan being at war.

"Russetpaw?" she faintly heard what sounded like Redtail's voice meowing to her worriedly.

Suddenly, through some reeds on the other side of the river, a pair of blue eyes appeared, staring directly at Russetpaw's green ones. A calm suddenly washed over her; she knew those eyes, they were the eyes of the warrior who saved her life.

"Russetpaw?" Redtail meowed again.

Russetpaw looked up to find Redtail standing above her with a concerned look; Dustpaw stood not that far away, staring at her like she had just grown two heads or something.

"Are you all right?" the deputy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mewed, her pelt warming up with embarrassment. She had just stared off at the river and lost her cool! Now the two toms must now be thinking she's either not mentally sound or weak! "I was just remembering something."

Redtail's amber eyes softened and he meowed gently, "It's all right, Russetpaw. You must still be tired from all that happened yesterday." He turned to look at the boulders and meowed in his normal voice, "Now as I was saying, this is Sunningrocks; it's the piece of territory RiverClan and ThunderClan are fighting over recently. RiverClan hasn't shown themselves; so I guess you can count us lucky this time."

Redtail began to pad off with Dustpaw by his side, his red tail beckoning Russetpaw to follow.

Russetpaw turned to look back towards the river, the blue eyes in the reeds now gone. The russet-colored apprentice took a calming breath and raced off after the two as to not be left behind.

**Chapter finally done! :D**

**Did you like Graykit? I have to admit that part was really fun writing. My mom thought I had gone mad as I was randomly laughing while writing it.**

**Please review! I like reviews; they help give me motivation to write the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Horary! A new chapter so quickly after the last!**

**Since this is one of my better stories and I like it a lot, I might find a beta for it. But that might take awhile since I've never gone through a beta search before. Any good betas you guys recommend?**

**Five chapters and the warrior who saved Russet have yet to be reviled! The next chapter, he will be reviled. I hope you all will be surprised at his identity. Oh and he will play a more important role later on.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the story idea.**

**Update: Edited thanks to my Beta!**

**Chapter Five:**

Russetpaw awoke with the light of dawn. She had been a part of ThunderClan for a few days and though she had yet to make a friend, she has memorized all the ThunderClan cats' names, along with which ones trusted or distrusted her.

There had been little movement on the RiverClan border and Redtail seemed to believe RiverClan was planning an attack. Russetpaw hoped not; she didn't want to meet the RiverClan warrior who saved her in battle so soon.

Retail informed her that a gathering between all four Clans was to be held that night. He had told her to rest up for the day, for she would be going with the Clan to the Gathering.

Looking around the apprentice's den, she saw Sandpaw and Dustpaw sleeping soundly on the other side of the den, while Ravenpaw, a tail-length from her nest, was trapped in a fitful sleep. Ravenpaw was the only cat so far that was close to becoming her friend.

Stretching out a ginger paw, she prodded the black apprentice to wakefulness. Ravenpaw literately leapt up and out of his nest, fur all fluffed up and claws shooting out in case of an attack.

"Calm down, furball, it's just me," Russetpaw mewed, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, it's just you, Russetpaw," Ravenpaw meowed, nervously licking his fluffed fur down and sheathing his claws.

"Yeah, just me," she repeated. "You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you."

"Thank you," the black tom murmured softly.

"Hey, you want to go hunting?" Russetpaw asked as she shook moss from her ginger pelt. "Lionheart was saying that the prey in Treecut Place was running really well yesterday."

"Ok, but we'll have to tell Tigerclaw," Ravenpaw told her.

Russetpaw rolled her green eyes, tail twitching slightly. She didn't like asking permission to go out hunting, least of all from Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw visibly showed his dislike of her the most, always throwing around comments about rogues, trying to mock her rogue past.

"Fine," she sighed. "We'll tell Tigerclaw. Now come on, I'm hungry." She padded toward the entrance of the apprentice's den and looked over her shoulder to see if Ravenpaw was following her; he was, with only a few patches of fur still sticking up.

Outside in the clearing of camp, warriors were already up and chatting excitedly about the Gathering that night.

The two apprentices padded over to the fresh-kill pile and each picked a mouse to eat. The two settled down by the stump in front of the apprentice's den, eager to eat. As the two ate, Ravenpaw spoke up.

"Graykit will be an apprentice soon. Who do you think his mentor will be?"

"Lionheart," Russetpaw answered without much thought. The large, dark gray kit had bothered her on numerous occasions after their first meeting. She felt for Willowpelt, always having to deal with her kit's high energy.

"Lionheart? Why do you think that? Why not someone like Mousefur or Runningwind?" Ravenpaw asked, curiosity shinning in his amber eyes.

"Lionheart is obviously the best choice for Graykit. Mousefur and Runningwind are still young warriors; I think Bluestar is waiting until she gives them an apprentice. Especially Runningwind, he still acts like an apprentice himself," Russetpaw explained to him as she finished her mouse.

"Look, there's Tigerclaw. Lets go ask him now," Ravenpaw, who was done with his mouse, said as he saw his mentor enter camp with Whitestorm, Longtail, and Darkstripe. They must have been the dawn patrol.

Russetpaw nodded and stood up with Ravenpaw. Together the two padded over to the tabby warrior. "Tigerclaw," she called out to him. "Ravenpaw and I would like to go out hunting."

Tigerclaw looked up at the two apprentices, narrowing his amber eyes at Russetpaw. "I suppose you could, the Clan needs more fresh-kill," he meowed. "It's time you two started hunting without a warrior at your side, anyway."

Whitestorm, who was standing next to Tigerclaw, looked about ready to say something, but chose not to.

_Finally!_She was deemed ready to go off hunting without an escort! She turned to Ravenpaw, who looked nervous at the thought. _Was Ravenpaw ready though?_

"Be back before sun-high," Tigerclaw ordered before stalking off.

"Be careful, you two," Whitestorm added before padding off after Tigerclaw to talk to him.

"Come on, Ravenpaw!" Russetpaw called to the black apprentice when he didn't move from his spot. "The prey won't wait for us."

"Coming," Ravenpaw mewed and followed Russetpaw out into the forest.

The pine forest soon surrounded them, shutting off the early morning light.

"We should split up," Russetpaw meowed. "I'm going to try by the fence, the mice practically leap into your paws there."

"O-ok," Ravenpaw mewed almost inaudibly . "Be careful."

"Don't worry so much, Ravenpaw!" Russetpaw meowed over her shoulder as she walked toward the fence. "No kittypet can take me!"

The mice along the fence were easy to catch and soon the ginger apprentice had a cache to bring back to camp. Pride filled her as she looked down at the prey she'd caught. _The queens and elders will enjoy this mouse feast for sure_, she thought.

"Russet? Is that you, Russet?" a familiar voice called out to the russet-colored she-cat, using her old rogue name.

She spotted the source; a small, light brown tabby and white kit was perched atop the fence. It was Princess, the kit she had meet the day she joined ThunderClan.

Russetpaw quickly scooped dirt over her cache and leapt up beside the younger she-cat. "Princess," she meowed in greeting. "It's good to see you again, but it's Russetpaw now."

"Paw? I don't understand, what do you mean?" Princess asked confused.

"I joined a Clan," the ginger she-cat meowed, green eyes alight with pride.

"A Clan? You mean those wild cats?" the young kittypet asked, alarmed.

"They're not at all like you thought they were like. They're noble warriors living by a code of honor," Russetpaw told her.

"Really?" the young tabby she-cat asked, her interest perked.

"Yes," the ginger apprentice told her. "But I have to get back now. Bye!" Russetpaw leapt down from the fence and started to pad towards her cache of mice.

"Ok! I'll see you again, won't I?" Princess meowed.

Russetpaw paused. Seeing the kittypet again wouldn't be so bad. What harm could it bring? Princess was just a kit, after all. "Sure, why not," she replied.

"Great! Goodbye and good luck to you, Russetpaw!" Princess called out before jumping back into her yard.

Russetpaw picked up her prey and wondered into the pine forest. _Where would Ravenpaw be? Should I return to camp without him?_

"Russetpaw!" Ravenpaw called out to her.

The ginger apprentice turned and saw the black tom padding toward her with prey in his jaws. Good, she didn't have to go looking for him.

"Good catch," Russetpaw meowed to him.

"Good catch yourself," Ravenpaw meowed back. "Let's get back to camp before Tigerclaw starts wondering where we are."

Russetpaw nodded and the two headed back to camp with their jaws full of prey.

"Are you excited about tonight's Gathering?" Ravenpaw asked after they dropped their prey into the fresh-kill pile.

"I guess," Russetpaw murmured in reply. The truth was she felt more than a bit uneasy about being around so many cats at once.

"It's ok, Russetpaw. I'll be there, right beside you," Ravenpaw told her, his amber eyes gentle. "That's what friends do; be there for each other."

_Friends?_Was she friends with Ravenpaw? She supposed she was now and she was fine with that; Ravenpaw was a good cat and would make a good friend too.

**Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six. I am on a roll with these chapters lately, though I really should be working on my own book instead of fanfiction right now.**

**Anyways, I am still looking for a Beta Reader; I've messaged a few Betas and have yet to hear from them. Hopefully, one of them will get back to me and will become my Beta for The Flames of Russet. Then we will have Team tFoR! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this story idea.**

**Update: Edited thanks to my Beta!**

**Chapter Six**

"This is Fourtrees?" Russetpaw asked, amazed as she stood with the rest of the Clan at the edge of Fourtrees.

"Yeah, and it looks like we are the first to arrive," Ravenpaw meowed as he too, looked down at the large clearing with wide eyes.

Bluestar signaled with her tail to inform her Clan they could go down. The Clan followed their leader into the clearing before splitting into groups to wait for the other Clans.

They didn't have long to wait, another Clan appeared. The cats of this Clan were sleek, muscular cats with glossy pelts.

"Who are they?" the former rogue asked, leaning into Ravenpaw's ear.

"RiverClan," Ravenpaw told her. "Don't be too surprised if they won't talk to you."

Russetpaw nodded and looked around at the warriors spilling into the clearing. _Maybe one of them is the warrior who saved me from the river?_

"Hello," a soft, friendly voice meowed behind the two ThunderClan apprentices.

The two turned around and came face to face with a young, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Ravenpaw looked shocked, maybe he thought no RiverClan cats would talk to them tonight.

"Hello," Ravenpaw mewed shyly, while Russetpaw just nodded in greeting to her.

"I'm Silverpaw. What are your names?" the pretty silver she-cat mewed, blue eyes bright and friendly.

"I'm Russetpaw and this is Ravenpaw," the ginger apprentice told her.

"Nice to meet you two," Silverpaw meowed before turning to Russetpaw. "You must be that rogue that joined ThunderClan. How do you like it so far?"

Russetpaw was taken aback; she didn't know that the other Clans knew about her already. The shock must have shown on her face, for Silverpaw added, "Word travels fast in the Clans."

"Well, I like ThunderClan, but it's still something to get used to," Russetpaw admitted to the friendly she-cat.

Silverpaw nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you'll get used Clan life in no time, Russetpaw," she meowed.

"Silverpaw!" a RiverClan warrior called to the young tabby she-cat.

The RiverClan apprentice looked up and called back, "I'm coming, Leopardfur!" She turned to the other two apprentices and meowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, I have to go," before bounding off to the warrior who called her.

"Do you know who that was?" Ravenpaw whispered to Russetpaw the moment Silverpaw left.

"Huh? What do you mean? That was Silverpaw; she just told us that, you silly furball," Russetpaw meowed to her friend.

"That's not what I meant!" Ravenpaw hissed quietly. "That was Crookedstar's daughter!"

"So?" Russetpaw asked, confused. She looked around and saw that another Clan had joined them; the cats of this Clan were tall, long-legged cats with lean muscles. _They must be WindClan_.

"Crookedstar is RiverClan's leader!" Ravenpaw exclaimed.

"Oh," Russetpaw mumbled with little emotion. Why did it matter if Silverpaw was a leader's kit?

"Ravenpaw!" a cat called out to the black tom. The ThunderClan apprentices turned and saw it was a young, brown tabby tom.

"Onepaw!" Ravenpaw called back, amber eyes bright now that he saw someone he knew at the Gathering. Ravenpaw turned to Russetpaw with a sheepish and questioning gaze.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine on my own for awhile," Russetpaw told him.

"Thanks," the black tom mewed before padding off to meet Onepaw.

"Hey," a voice meowed behind her after she lost sight of Ravenpaw and Onepaw when a group of warriors moved in front of her line of sight.

Russetpaw turned around and her breath was taken away. There stood a blue-gray, muscular tom with blue eyes and battle-scared ears. It was the warrior who had saved her from drowning in the river!

"Hi," she murmured shyly, not knowing what to say. _Why am I feeling so nervous? Why does my pelt feel like it's burning? Why do I feel so breathless, but want to run all at the same time?_

"So, you joined ThunderClan," the blue-gray warrior commented. "It's Russetpaw, right?"

"Yes," she barely managed to say. She faintly registered that the last Clan- ShadowClan- to show up had appeared; dark and muscular cats with glowing eyes.

"I realized I never told you my name," the blue-gray tom told her, his voice sounding like water rippling in a stream. "It's Stonefur. It is good to see you again."

Before she could reply, a yowl sounded out, silencing the chatting cats from all four Clans. Bluestar was the first of the leaders to speak.

"ThunderClan has a new apprentice, Russetpaw!" the blue-furred leader announced.

"Russetpaw! Russetpaw!" cats from all four Clans cheered.

Russetpaw looked around with wide eyes as the Clans cheered her new name. She didn't know this would happen and was a bit shocked and overwhelmed by it all.

When the cheers died down, Bluestar continued, "All is well in ThunderClan; the prey is running well and ThunderClan is as strong as ever."

Next to speak was a brown tabby with a crooked jaw; he had to be Crookedstar. "RiverClan also has a new apprentice; my daughter, Silverpaw!

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" the four Clans cheered for the silver tabby she-cat. Russetpaw wondered why Bluestar and Crookedstar did not talk about the conflicts at SunningRocks._Maybe they don't want WindClan and ShadowClan finding out?_

A tall, black and white tom with a very long tail stepped forward after Crookedstar finished speaking. _That must be Tallstar_. Ravenpaw had told her a bit about the WindClan leader.

"All is well in WindClan. The rabbits are running into our paws and Ashfoot has had her kit," Tallstar announced.

The Clans cheered again, this time for the birth of Ashfoot's kit. _Ashfoot must be a well liked warrior in all the Clans to get such a reaction as she did for the birth of her kit,_ Russetpaw thought.

Once the cheers died down, a large, dark brown, and long-furred tabby stepped forward. _This tom has to be ShadowClan's leader; Raggedstar,_she thought to herself.

"ShadowClan is doing well; our warriors are strong and prey is running well," the ShadowClan leader rumbled.

With those final words, the Gathering was over. Russetpaw turned back to Stonefur, but the warrior was already gone. Confused by the sadness that filled her, she grouped back together with the Clan.

"Hey Russetpaw, sorry I left you," Ravenpaw said when he found the ginger apprentice in the group of ThunderClan cats.

"It's all right, Ravenpaw," she told her friend. Just then, the ThunderClan cats began to follow Bluestar back to camp. Russetpaw was still distracted with thoughts over why she had felt that way when she was with Stonefur, when Ravenpaw's mew interjected into her thoughts.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," Ravenpaw asked concerned. "Maybe you should see Spottedleaf when we get back to camp."

Russetpaw finally jerked out of her thoughts at the mere suggestion of seeing the medicine cat. "I'm fine," she hissed to the black-furred apprentice. She did not want to see Spottedleaf any more than she already had to. Even the thought of the she-cat made the apprentice's fur prickle with unease.

"You really don't like Spottedleaf, huh?" Ravenpaw mused.

"She just creeps me out," Russetpaw murmured. "Now let's stop talking about her."

"Ok, whatever you say, Russetpaw," Ravenpaw mewed and the two continued in silence.

As the two walked back to camp with the rest of ThunderClan, Russetpaw couldn't help her thoughts returning to Stonefur. Why did the tom who saved her make her feel that way?

**Please remember to review!**

**Oh and I've added a poll on what you think Russetpaw's ThunderClan warrior name should be. Please vote or post your answer in a review. The poll will be up for awhile, she won't be getting her warrior ceremony for some time yet, so there is plenty of time.**

**Next chapter will have Princess in it! And someone will die! So be sure to stay tuned for Princess and death!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took some time to get this next chapter up; my new Beta was editing the last six chapters. Yes, you read right, I got a Beta Reader! Please welcome her to the now Team tFoR!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, just this story idea.**

**Chapter Seven**

Why was she here again?

It had been almost a moon since the Gathering and here she was, sitting on a fence with the kittypet, Princess. Since the Gathering, she had been meeting Princess every few days to talk, mainly consisting of Russetpaw explaining Clan life to the kittypet, but they were still pleasant talks.

While she liked talking to Princess, she would rather not be today. There was a battle going on between RiverClan and ThunderClan at Sunningrocks and she had been ordered not to fight, to stay in camp instead._How do they expect me to sit around in camp while a battle is going on?_ She had decided she would hunt and visit Princess because she couldn't handle waiting.

"Are you ok?" Princess interrupted Russetpaw, who had been in the middle of telling a story about StarClan. Princess loved stories about the warrior code and StarClan -which Russetpaw heard from the elders- the most. "You look like you don't want to be here."

Russetpaw sighed. "It's just that, something is happening with the Clan and they ordered me not to help," she meowed to the kittypet. She wasn't about to tell Princess it was a battle that was going on; the younger she-cat still detested anything dealing with violence.

"I'm sure they had their reasons in doing so," Princess mewed to her friend softly.

"I know, but ThunderClan is my Clan now and I want to help them in any way possible," Russetpaw told the kittypet. She paused before changing the subject, "Now, do you want me to finish that story?"

"No, I've kept you long enough. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me; you can finish it next time," the tabby she-cat told the ginger apprentice. "But maybe next time, you can also teach me a fighting move?"

"What?" Russetpaw asked, shocked at what she had heard. Did Princess, the kittypet who was against all violence, just ask her to teach her how to fight?

"Can you teach me a fighting move?" the young kittypet repeated. "I want to know just in case I need to defend myself."

"All right, I will," Russetpaw mewed after she got over her shock.

"Great!" Princess purred with content. "So, I'll see you next time?"

"Yeah, next time," the ginger apprentice said before leaping off the fence and padding into the woods.

She picked up her cache of prey that she had killed earlier and headed back to camp, wondering if the battle was over yet.

A sudden thought hit her and sent chills down her spine. _What if Stonefur was in the battle and had gotten killed?_

_No_! Russetpaw shook her head to rid herself of the thought. I am not to think of Stonefur, she told herself. Stonefur was RiverClan and she was ThunderClan; whatever she felt, she was sure it was against the warrior code.

Before Russetpaw had even stepped into camp, she knew something was wrong. Her nose filled with the scent of blood and a scent she had never smelled before.

Russetpaw stepped into camp and saw Robinwing laying on the ground, surrounded by Clanmates, unmoving and the source of the unknown scent.

_Death! The scent I smell is the scent of death. Robinwing is dead!_

Though Russetpaw hadn't really known Robinwing all that well, she felt a pang in her chest at the sight. Robinwing had always been nice to her.

"Where were you?" a deep growl sounded next to her. Russetpaw turned and saw Tigerclaw stalking towards her.

"We needed backup and you weren't at camp!" hissed Tigerclaw, his amber eyes glowing with rage. "Robinwing might not have died if you had stayed in camp!"

Russetpaw's ears flattened against her head, her dark, green eyes staring at the ground. "I was out hunting," she managed to say, the pain in her chest growing.

"Hunting! You were supposed to stay in camp and wait!" Tigerclaw shouted, growling at her and his long claws digging into the soft ground in anger.

"Tigerclaw!" Redtail shouted as he padded over to the two. "Russetpaw didn't know any better. Plus, Robinwing was an old cat; she was due to be in the elders' den."

"She should have still waited in camp," Tigerclaw growled before stalking away.

"It's all right, Russetpaw. You didn't know any better," Redtail murmured softly to the apprentice as he gently stroked her back with his red tail.

"I should have stayed in camp, and then maybe Robinwing wouldn't have been killed," Russetpaw mewed, refusing to look at the deputy.

"You really should have stayed in camp, but you can't change the past, Russetpaw," Redtail told her. "And Robinwing wasn't killed, she died from her wounds."

"But she's still dead!" the former rogue shouted, a sudden anger taking over her.

"Yes, but she is with StarClan now," the deputy replied calmly.

"Redtail! I need to speak with you," Bluestar called from the other side of camp.

"I have to go now, Russetpaw. Please don't blame yourself," Redtail meowed before trotting over to the ThunderClan leader.

Russetpaw looked over to Robinwing's body and saw Ravenpaw laying with her, a grief stricken look on his face. The pain inside her heart twisted. Robinwing had been Ravenpaw's mother!

The pain was too much to bear; she turned and raced out of the camp entrance that only moments ago she had entered. She ran until met the river, her fear of the river stomped out -for the moment- from the pain in her heart.

Staring into the river, she let her anger consume her. She should have been there for her Clanmate, but instead she had been with a kittypet telling stories! Some Clan cat she was.

Russetpaw let the anger she held for herself out, releasing her claws on the soft riverbank soil and leaving deep gouges in the ground. She was so focused at clawing the ground that she almost didn't hear a deep voice call out to her.

"What's wrong, Russetpaw?"

Russetpaw paused in her task of gouging the ground to turn toward the voice to see who it was. Stonefur stood on the other side of the river, a look of concern piercing his deep blue eyes. He must of seen the look of pain hidden under the shock that shone in her eyes.

"Is it about the battle?" the RiverClan warrior gently asked. "I wasn't a part of it, but I heard it was fierce."

"Robinwing is dead," Russetpaw spat, the anger she was holding for herself clear in her voice. "And it's all because of me; if I wasn't -," she stopped herself; she wasn't sure how the warrior would take the information that she had been with a kittypet, instead of camp. "-if I wasn't out hunting. If i had stayed in camp like I was ordered, she might still be alive."

Stonefur was silent as he watched the dark ginger apprentice for a moment. He seemed to think something over before slipping into the river and swimming across it. He pulled himself onto the shore before pressing his damp pelt against Russetpaw's dry one in an attempt to comfort the younger cat.

"It really isn't your fault, Russetpaw," Stonefur whispered soothingly in her ear. "It was Robinwing's time to join StarClan, there was nothing that anyone could do."

"But what if -!" Russetpaw began.

"There is no what ifs, Russetpaw; there is only what is," he murmured softly.

"But -!" she tried again.

"Hush, there is no buts," the dark, blue-gray warrior told her. "Now, calm down; listen to the river and relax."

Russetpaw closed her eyes in defeat and let her ears pick up the soft sound of water moving down the river. It was relaxing to listen to it. The wet warmth next to her added a calming effect. As she listened to the soothing breathes Stonefur took, she found that his breathing was much more relaxing than the sounds of the river.

Slowly, she let herself lean into Stonefur. She breathed in his scent- a mixture of the river, reeds from the riverbed, and his own unique scent- and let it wash over her. She let all her thoughts flow out, to be replaced by the calm he was providing.

Suddenly, Stonefur shifted his paws, breaking Russetpaw's trance. "I have to go now," he whispered softly, his tail resting on her shoulder in a gentle manor. "My Clan will be wondering where I am. Will you be fine on your own now?"

"Yes, I think so," she whispered back, not really wanting him to leave. "Thank you."

Stonefur let himself slip away from her and towards the river. He nodded to the she-cat before sliding into the river, starting to swim back to the RiverClan side.

"Wait!" Russetpaw couldn't help but to call out. "Will I see you again?"

Stonefur paused, wadding in place, as he looked over his shoulder and meowed, "Of course." He then turned back and swam the rest of the way, pulling himself up onto the riverbank and disappearing in the reeds.

Russetpaw stared across the river long after Stonefur left. She found herself wishing he would return and spend more time with her.

A loud caw of a blackbird made her jump, returning her to reality. Shaking her head, Russetpaw turned and began to pad her way back to camp, much calmer than she ever been. Almost right away, her thoughts flew back to Stonefur and she did not bother herself to rid them.

**Please remember to review and to vote on my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I waited about a week to release this next installment even though I had it done at the same time as Chapter Seven. Do you like having it updated once a week? Or do you want me to go back to updating whenever I finished a chapter?**

**We are now at chapter eight! Wheee! This will surpass Thunder of the Crow soon in number of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors; all I own is this story idea.**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Raggedstar is dead?" Russetpaw asked, shocked at what she had just heard. It was the day after the gathering, which she had not gone to, and only a few days after the day Robinwing had died.

She was sitting by the tree stump outside the apprentices' den with Ravenpaw. Had gone to the gathering and was telling Russetpaw all about it.

"Yeah, Brokenstar is ShadowClan's new leader," Ravenpaw told her. "And Blackfoot is their deputy now."

"Raggedstar looked so strong a moon ago, it's hard to believe he is dead now," Russetpaw mused.

Ravenpaw shrugged and murmured, "ShadowClan never shows weakness. He could have been sick and we'd never hear about it."

"Maybe," Russetpaw meowed.

A movement on the other side of camp attracted her interest. She turned toward it and saw it was Bluestar heading toward HighRock with Lionheart in tow. Another movement caught her eye and she turned to see Graykit and Willowpelt emerging from the nursery.

_Graykit must be getting apprenticed today._ Russetpaw thought as she watched Bluestar leap onto the boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock," Bluestar called out once she had settled herself in a comfortable standing position on the boulder.

Cats began spilling out of their dens and settling in front of the Highrock at the call of their leader. Russetpaw nudged Ravenpaw silently when he didn't make any move to get up.

"Come on," she whispered to him as she began to pad over.

Ravenpaw quickly got to his paws and followed his friend toward the gathering cats. The two apprentices sat down near Whitestorm and Redtail. They watched as the other cats settled themselves down and look around with excieted looks in their eyes.

_They must know what this meeting is about._

"We are fathered here today to welcome a new apprentice to ThunderClan," Bluestar meowed once everyone had settled down. "Graykit!"

Graykit bounded forward, amber eyes shining bright. Willowpelt stood with pride in her eyes as she watched her son about to be apprenticed. Russetpaw briefly wondered if Willowpelt knew who Graykit would be apprenticed to.

"From this day forward until he has reached his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Graypaw," Bluestar meowed, beginning the ceremony. "Lionheart, you be will mentor to Graypaw. You are a loyal and noble warrior; I know you will pass on these traits to Graypaw."

"Graypaw! Graypaw!" the Clan began to cheer for the new apprentice as he touched noses with his mentor. Russetpaw joined in with her Clanmates, this was her first time joining her Clan to welcome a Clanmate like this. It felt like a new strength was filling her.

Once the cheers settled down, Russetpaw turned to Ravenpaw and whispered, "I told you."

"What?" Ravenpaw mewed, confused as he turned to face the ginger apprentice.

Russetpaw rolled her eyes; it wasn't that long ago that they had talked about this. "I told you Lionheart would be chosen as Graypaw's mentor," Russetpaw reminded him.

"You did," Ravenpaw meowed as he remembered.

"Yeah, I did," Russetpaw meowed. "Anyway, do you want to go out hunting with me?"

"I can't, Tigerclaw is taking me to the training hollow for some battle training today," Ravenpaw told her apologetically.

"Tigerclaw is _always_ taking you to go battle train," she grumbled. She had wanted to go hunting with her friend today, not it seemed that she'd be hunting alone again.

"I'm sorry," Ravenpaw meowed, looking down at his paws as if it was his fault that he couldn't go hunting with her.

"It's ok, it isn't your fault," she told him softly. "We can go hunting another time."

Ravenpaw nodded before padding off to find Tigerclaw. Russetpaw watched him go before getting to her paws and walking out of camp.

She turned away from the direction that leads to Tallpines; she hadn't gone to see Princess since the day Robinwing had died. She did feel bad that she never got to tell Princess that she'd not be coming back to see her, but she didn't want to feel that pain of failing her Clan again either.

Sighing, Russetpaw unconsciously began walking toward the river, all the while on the lookout for prey. She had caught two voles and a small sparrow when she came across a fallen tree.

She leapt on top of the fallen tree to get a better view of the space of land she was hunting. _Ouch_ she thought as she hissed in pain when she landed. She had landed on a thorn and it lodged itself deep in a front pad.

Awkwardly jumping down from the fallen tree, she tried not to land on her injured foot. She licked the pad a few times before trying to pull out the thorn, but she couldn't. This was turning out to be a bad day for her. Now she would have to visit creepy Spottedleaf.

Sighing, she limped back to camp. She picked up her prey and continued on her way back to camp. As she was putting her prey on the fresh-kill pile, she was stopped by Darkstripe.

"Only three pieces of prey?" he sneered, eyes narrowed as he stared down the apprentice.

"I treaded on a thorn and couldn't continue to hunt with it stuck in my pad," Russetpaw told the dark tabby, stalking off before Darkstripe could say anything more to her.

Russetpaw limped her way to the medicine cat's den, but paused outside it when she heard voices coming from the den.

"Any word from StarClan, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar's voice came through. It was quiet, like the leader was whispering, so Russetpaw had to strain her ears to hear.

"No, the prophecy still stands as _Fire alone will save our Clan_," Spottedleaf's voice replied. "What is this about? Are you starting to second guess yourself?"

_Prophecy? Fire? What are they talking about? _Russetpaw thought as she strained her eyes farther to hear more. _Second guess herself? What could Bluestar be second guessing herself about?_

"I saw a kittypet today," Bluestar told the medicine cat. "Something told me he would make a good warrior."

_A kittypet? When was Bluestar by Tallpines? _The ginger apprentice thought before a shocking thought came to her. _Did she see me with Princess!_

"A kittypet? You think he might be the _fire_?" Spottedleaf asked, surprised.

"Yes, his pelt was the color of fire," Bluestar admitted.

"But what about _her_? You thought she was the _fire_," Spottedleaf pointed out to her leader.

"I know," the blue leader murmured, disheartened. "But what if I was wrong? What if Russetpaw isn't the _fire_? What if this kittypet is the _fire_ instead?"

_Me? She thinks I'm part of a prophecy? Or did think,_ the apprentice thought shocked. She turned to leave, but couldn't help hearing one last thing.

"I wouldn't know, Bluestar," Spottedleaf mewed, sounding lost.

Ignoring the pain in her pad, Russetpaw raced out of camp. As she ran through the forest, her paw screaming in pain, words began to flash in her mind.

_Fire! Russetpaw! Save! Kittypet! Clan!_

**So Russetpaw has just discovered she might be part of a prophecy! What do you think will happen next?**

**Please remember to vote and review. Next chapter will be long, like twice the length of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**I started Eyes of the Devil back up! I'm working on making it into an animated series too, but first I need an animator. Finding an animator will be the hardest part, I bet. Oh and there is a new poll up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this story idea.**

**Chapter Nine**

"Are you feeling all right?" Ravenpaw asked as he and Russetpaw sat outside the apprentices' den.

"Huh? What?" Russetpaw asked as she turned to her friend, she had been staring off into the forest, thinking about the prophecy she had overheard some days ago.

"I asked if you are all right," Ravenpaw repeated himself, worry in his amber eyes. "You've been out of it for days, ever since Graypaw was apprenticed nearly half a moon ago."

"Sorry… I'm just… Something has been on my mind," she murmured quietly as she shuffled her paws.

Ravenpaw's eyes darkened as his worry for his friend deepened. "Can't you tell me what you have been thinking?"

"I-I can't," Russetpaw said as she looked away, unsure if she should share her knowledge of the prophecy or not.

"All right, but I'm here for you, remember that," Ravenpaw told her.

A scene distracted the two from their conversation. Graypaw bounced on his paws, amber eyes alight with excitement, by the entrance as Whitestorm and Lionheart padded out.

"Hurry back!" Graypaw called before racing over to his mother, Willowpelt, to chat about something with great excitement.

"What was that about?" Russetpaw asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Ravenpaw looked back at his friend; worry setting back in his eyes. "Graypaw told us yesterday," he mewed.

"Oh," she meowed. She of course hadn't been paying attention, too busy thinking about the prophecy. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," he meowed. "Anyway, Graypaw met a Kittypet yesterday in TallPines."

_Kittypet? Was it Princess? Did she come into the forest to look for me after I stopped coming to visit her?_

"Bluestar and Lionheart met this Kittypet and Bluestar asked the Kittypet to join ThunderClan!" he exclaimed, amazement at his leader's decision clear in his voice.

Russetpaw froze. _Was it Princess or that _other _Kittypet, the one Bluestar saw with the pelt like fire?_

"What- Did Graypaw say what the Kittypet looked like?" she stuttered slightly.

Ravenpaw didn't seem to notice that she stuttered as he carried on like usual. "He said it looked like you, actually, and his name was Rusty," the black apprentice meowed.

_Rusty? Wasn't that the name of Princess' brother? Wait! Then he must be the Kittypet Bluestar saw! She must really not think I am the fire if she'd gone and asked a Kittypet to join ThunderClan!_

"Russetpaw! Ravenpaw! You two come over here, you're joining the border patrol," Tigerclaw's voice boomed across the clearing.

Temporarily forgetting the prophecy, Russetpaw rolled her eyes. The warrior did not have to shout to be heard.

"Come on, Ravenpaw, lets go before he gets worse," she meowed to the black apprentice.

Ravenpaw nodded and followed her over to where Tigerclaw was sitting with Redtail.

"We are going to patrol the RiverClan border by SunningRocks, so be on your guard," the deputy meowed.

"What about Dustpaw?" Ravenoaw asked, wondering why the deputy's apprentice wasn't coming with them.

"Dustpaw will be hunting with Sandpaw and Whitestorm," Redtail informed him.

"Okay," the black apprentice meowed quietly.

"Lets get moving, we're wasting daylight," Tigerclaw growled as he pawed at the ground.

"All right, Tigerclaw, we're going," Redtail meowed lightly as he began to lead the patrol out into the forest.

The four cats took the long route to SunningRocks, taking their time along the border as they padded to the much fought over piece of territory.

Before SunningRocks even came into view, the cats could tell something was noticeably wrong. The whole area smelled like RiverClan. The stench was overpowering and recent.

"Prepare yourselves, what lies ahead of us may be another battle," the small deputy told his companions.

Russetpaw fluffed up her fur in order to look bigger and unsheathed her claws. This would be her first battle as a ThunderClan cat and she did not want to lose.

Redtail beckoned with his tail to inform the rest of the patrol to move forward with him. Together, the four ThunderClan cats broke through the tree cover and saw something they did not expect.

RiverClan warriors, five of them, were lounging lazily on SunningRocks, warming their wet fur as if they owned the piece of territory.

"Oakheart! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory!" Tigerclaw bellowed to a red-brown tom. The large tabby's claws dug into the dirt, itching for a battle.

"I think you mean RiverClan territory," Oakheart meowed back calmly as he sat up and stared down at the ThunderClan cats.

Russetpaw felt her heart almost stop beating as she spotted a blue-gray tom laying next to a near identical she-cat. Stonefur!

Stonefur stared back at her with his dark blue eyes.

Russetpaw stopped listening to the deputies and Tigerclaw shout back and forth for a moment as her eyes stayed locked on Stonefur's until a loud cry next to her sounded.

"ThunderClan, attack!"

She wasn't sure who said it, but it urged her forward, breaking eye contact with the RiverClan warrior.

"Be careful," she heard Ravenpaw whisper in her ear before they lunged into battle.

A brown warrior tackled Russetpaw to the ground. She rolled, kicking him off with powerful back legs. He flew off her, dazed. She leapt on top of him, her claws racking and teeth sinking into the RiverClan warrior's shoulder. The tom yowled in pain under her before bucking her off his back and racing off.

Russetpaw turned and saw Ravenpaw taking on a large warrior, almost three times his size. She moved to help her friend, but was stopped by the blue-grey she-cat.

The RiverClan she-cat's paw lashed out with claws extended. Russetpaw leapt back, but she was a tad bit too slow as the claws racked the side of her face, drawing blood.

Hissing with fury, the apprentice leapt at the blue-grey warrior. The two she-cats were a tumble of snarls, screeches, claws, and teeth. Suddenly, Russetpaw was pinned down by the blue-grey RiverClan warrior, stuck staring up at her ice-blue eyes. As the ginger she-cat stared up into those ice-blue eyes, she was struck by how familiar they were. _Was it because she might be Stonefur's sister? No, her eyes remind me of someone else. But who?_

The RiverClan she-cat was shoved off of her by the massive form of Tigerclaw. Getting to her paws, she looked around and found Ravenpaw again. He was wounded and standing by Redtail, the tortoiseshell deputy was telling him something, but she couldn't hear what it was.

Redtail then turned and attacked the blue-grey form of Stonefur.

_No! _Russetpaw's thoughts screamed.

Stonefur was knocked off his paws. Redtail loomed above him, about to sink his claws into the blue-grey warrior.

_No! Not him, Redtail! _Russetpaw's thoughts shouted as she began to move forward to stop the scene unfolding before her.

A flash of red-brown fur came out of nowhere, causing her to pause. It was Oakheart! He grabbed Redtail's scruff and pulled him off Stonefur. Stonefur raced off once let up.

Redtail pulled away from Oakheart and spat to the larger deputy, "What, is no RiverClan warrior able to fight their own battles anymore?"

Oakheart's amber eyes burned as he glared at the ThunderClan deputy. "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior!" he shouted.

Redtail yowled and flew himself at Oakheart, throwing both off the boulders that made up SunningRocks. The two rolled around before landing in a bundle of screeching fur under a rocky underhang.

The ground shook and rumbled under Russetpaw's paws. She looked around, fur standing on end and fear scent flaring. _What is that sound?_

CRACK!

The rocky overhang collapsed, falling down on top of the two fighting deputies. A warrior screamed. It was Oakheart!

Dust filled the air and suddenly Redtail pulled himself up onto the boulders, eyes wide and fur fluffed up.

"Oakheart is dead!" Redtail hollered.

The remaining RiverClan warriors stopped and stared at Redtail in disbelief, most fleeing across the river.

"Go!" Tigerclaw growled from behind Russetpaw.

Russetpaw jumped slightly, having not known the large warrior was behind her. She stared at him. _Why? The battled isn't over yet!_

"Go! Go back to camp with Ravenpaw, Redtail and I have this handled," Tigerclaw growled at her, glaring down with his sharp amber eyes.

Russetpaw turned and leapt off the boulders. Confused, she still obeyed; running off into the tree line.

"Russetpaw! Wait!" Ravenpaw's voice called out to her.

The ginger apprentice stopped and turned to see Ravenpaw hiding in a bush. She crept over to him and looking through the bush and found it showed the perfect view of SunningRocks. "What?" she asked.

"What if they still need us?" Ravenpaw meowed quietly.

A movement caught their eyes. The rest of the RiverClan warriors were fleeing and Redtail was watching them go, but a dark shadow was stalking him.

The shadow leapt forward and pinned the ThunderClan deputy down, sinking its teeth into Redtail's exposed neck. The shadow raised its head and looked around to see if there were any witnesses to the sudden murder.

Ravenpaw gasped as the two apprentices recognized the assailant as Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw had just killed Redtail!

The two apprentices turned as one and ran, racing back to ThunderClan's camp.

The two burst through the camp's entrance, gasping for breathe. Ravenpaw caught his breathe long enough to wail, "Redtail is dead!"

Whispering and yowls erupting among the cats already assembled. _Wait! Why are they all assembled like it is a meeting? _Scanning the cats as Ravenpaw leapt on top of the HighRock and began to tell of the battle. A bright ginger tom sitting next to Graypaw caught her gaze. _So that Kittypet did join._

The cats suddenly collectively gasped. Russetpaw turned in time to see Ravenpaw fall off HighRock, unconscious.

"Raven!" Russetpaw called out as she ran over to her friend's side just as Spottedleaf made her way over and began checking on him.

"He's fine, Russetpaw, his wounds aren't fatal," Spottedleaf mewed softly to the apprentice.

"I don't care, just fix him," Russetpaw hissed at the medicine cat, concern for her friend eating at her insides.

The medicine cat ignored her and began to work on her new patient.

A yowl from the entrance tore the attention of the Clan from Ravenpaw. They turned to see Tigerclaw dragging in the body of Redtail.

_No! _ Russetpaw's thoughts shouted as she became aware that Ravenpaw never got to the part where Tigerclaw murdered Redtail.

"Tigerclaw, how did this happen?" Bluestar demanded from her spot on HighRock.

"He died with honor, stuck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was gloating over his victory," Tigerclaw meowed his lie, speaking as if it was the truth. "Redtail's death was not in vain; I doubt we will see RiverClan in our territory again."

_Liar! _Russetpaw's thoughts hissed. _You killed Redtail, not Oakheart! _She dared not speak up though. Who would Bluestar believe, a loyal warrior or a former rogue apprentice? Besides, Bluestar already proved she didn't believe in her by letting that Kittypet join ThunderClan.

Russetpaw looked over at her friend before flanking at Redtail's body, where other Clan-mates began to gather to pay their respects. Her fury suddenly slipped away into sadness. Redtail had always been nice to her and he acted like a mentor to her so much. She couldn't just leave him to travel to StarClan without saying goodbye.

She padded over to Redtail's body, crouching down to pay her respects. She gave his blood matted tortoiseshell coat a few licks before whispering in his fur, "I'm so sorry, Redtail; I will find a way to bring you justice. Goodbye."

Slowly, Russetpaw pulled away from the deputy's body and moved back toward where Ravenpaw lay with Spottedleaf attending to him. As she waited for the medicine cat attending to her friend, Tigerclaw stalked over. Russetpaw's fur prickled up as she glared at the tabby warrior with twin green flames.

"How is he, Spottedleaf?" Tigerclaw grunted, staring down at his apprentice with disinterest. "I spent a lot of time training him; I don't want my efforts wasted in the first battle."

Spottedleaf didn't look up as she replied, "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight."

"Well, will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"Of course he will; he just needs to rest," Spottedleaf meowed.

Tigerclaw snorted and glared down at his apprentice. He brought out a paw; claws extended, and began jabbing the black tom. "Come on, get up!"

"Stop that!" Russetpaw hissed, her tail lashing against the ground at her friend's rough treatment.

Tigerclaw glared at her and looked about to argue when Spottedleaf spoke up.

"She is right, Ravenpaw needs to be kept as still as possible until his wounds has healed. We can't have him opening them back up by going straight back to training," the medicine cat meowed.

Tigerclaw looked about to argue with her too, but Spottedleaf cut him off again. "You aren't trying to argue with a medicine cat, are you Tigerclaw? Even you know better than that."

"I wouldn't argue with you, Spottedleaf," the dark tabby meowed before stalking off.

Russetpaw stared down at her friend before speaking up. "You'll have him back in the apprentices' den soon, right?"

"Yes, Ravenpaw will be back in the apprentices' den by tomorrow. Do not worry, Russetpaw," Spottedleaf meowed gently.

Ravenpaw suddenly stirred, twitching his ears. "Is he gone?" he mumbled.

"Who? Tigerclaw?" Graypaw asked as he trotted up with the Kittypet at his side. "Yeah, he's gone."

"Hello," the Kittypet meowed, looking ready to introduce himself.

"Both of you, go away!" Spottedleaf meowed in irritation. "How am I supposed to treat this cat with all these interruptions!"

"Come on, Firepaw," Graypaw mewed. "I'll show you around camp. See you, Ravenpaw, Russetpaw."

The two toms walked away without another word. _Firepaw? _Russetpaw thought, distracted by the new apprentice's name. _Is this Bluestar's way of showing her choice?_

"Russetpaw," Spottedleaf meowed, gaining the ginger she-cat attention. "You should rest too. Do you think you will need any Poppy Seeds?"

She looked up into the medicine cat's eyes and shook her head. "I'll be fine," she mewed, hesitating as she glanced back down at her friend.

"I'll be fine, Russetpaw. Don't worry about me," Ravenpaw mewed, amber eyes gentle.

Russetpaw nodded and padded toward the apprentices' den. She settled down in her nest and quickly fell asleep. The battle and Redtail's murder played back in her dreams as the prophecy ran through her head:

"_Fire alone can save our Clan."_

**Next chapter will have some more StonexRusset! Oh and Longtail will be making an appearance again!**

**Remember to review and vote!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my StarClan, double digits! I've made it to chapter ten and I still have tons left to do! Two more chapters and it will be my longest story EVER!**

**See see, once a week there is an update! Not always on the same day, I know, but still it is an improvement! Now if only I can do that with my other stories…**

**Oh and a BIG thanks to my lovely Beta for helping me out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, just this story idea.**

**Chapter Ten**

Ever since Redtail's death, Russetpaw had been having nightmares; every night she watched Redtail at Tigerclaw's paw. Sometimes she watched herself or Ravenpaw murdered by Tigerclaw.

She was watching Ravenpaw die by the paws of Tigerclaw when suddenly, her nightmare changed. Ravenpaw was replaced with a small black kittypet kit with a white paw. Behind the kit stood three Clan cats; an apprentice-sized dark-brown tabby that looked like a young Tigerclaw, a blue-gray she-cat that looked like a young Bluestar, and an unfamiliar large, spiky-furred, unevenly mottled gray tom with a white face, large, white shoulders, a broad muzzle, a long gray tail, and sharp amber eyes.

The small, black kit spun around to face the three approaching ThunderClan cats, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Oh, hello," he mewed happily.

The young Tigerclaw cat fluffed up his fur while the mottled tom unsheathed his claws.

"What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!" the mottled tom growled at the kit.

"Thistleclaw, he is just a kit. He is no threat," the Bluestar look-alike mewed pleadingly.

"An intruder is an intruder, Bluefur!" Thistleclaw hissed, rounding on the blue-gray she-cat. "You have always been too soft on kittypets." The tom turned to the apprentice-sized Tigerclaw and meowed, "Let's put it to my apprentice. What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?"

"I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson," Tigerpaw hissed, glaring daggers at the black kit, who looked more terrified by the second. "One he'll remember."

Bluefur stepped forward, trying to block the toms from the kittypet. "Now, hold on! There is no need for this - !"

Thistleclaw turned on her, looking ready to attack his Clanmate. "Shut up!"

Tigerpaw suddenly lunged past Bluefur and into the tiny kit, sending it flying. Tigerpaw pounced on it again, like prey, pinning it to the ground. He racked his claws along the kittypet's muzzle and side, tearing the bell off the kit's collar, almost tearing off the collar completely.

"Show it your teeth!" Thistleclaw called from the sidelines.

The dark tabby apprentice sank his teeth into the kit's shoulder. Blood splattered the ground. "Say goodbye, kittypet," The young Tigerclaw growled, pulling back to deliver the killing bite.

"Stop, Tigerpaw! That's enough!" Bluefur yowled at the apprentice. "Warriors do not need to kill to win a battle, remember?"

Tigerpaw halted, turning to glare at the blue-furred she-cat. "I was just defending our territory."

"And you've done that," Bluefur reassured. "This kit has learned its lesson."

"Yeah," Tigerpaw leered down at the terrified kit. "You'll never forget me!"

The nightmare faded as Russetpaw woke in a cold sweat. _No! How could he? It was only a kit! What about the code?_ Her green eyes flashed around the apprentices' den and saw that all the others were still asleep.

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly calmed down. Getting to her paws, Russetpaw slipped out of the den; she needed some fresh air.

Looking around, she saw Darkstripe was on guard at the enterance. He would never let her out if she tried going that way. Turning to the dirtplace, she made her way out. She let her paws lead the way and didn't notice they were taking her to the river until she came upon it.

The river; it made her think of Stonefur. _Is he all right? I haven't seen him since the battle. I hope he wasn't hurt._

Glancing up, she was shocked to find Stonefur on the other side of the river, staring at her. He gracefully slipped into the water, and swimming across to the other side. Slipping out, he padded over to Russetpaw.

"You look like you just saw a member of TigerClan," he meowed. "Are you alright?"

_Something like that_, Russetpaw thought. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

Stonefur trained a hard, blue gaze on her, clearly not believing her.

"No, I've been having trouble sleeping since Redtail died," she confessed.

"Redtail is dead?" Stonefur asked, shocked.

Was she not supposed to tell him that? "Yes, Redtail is dead," she mewed.

Stonefur was suddenly next to her, leaning his wet pelt against her dry one. "Are you blaming yourself again?"

Russetpaw didn't answer; she just stared at the ground with blank green eyes.

"It isn't your fault," he mewed. "StarClan chooses when to take its warriors."

_But it __**is**__ my fault! If I had just stayed instead of listening to Tigerclaw, Redtail would still be alive!_

"Remember what I told you about relaxing?" his warm breath ghosted over his ear.

Russetpaw nodded, but instead of listening to the river like he taught her, she listened to him as she took in his unique scent.

"Stonefur?" she asked as that strange calmness took over her.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

"I think I like you," she whispered a bit shyly to the larger warrior.

"I like you too, Russetpaw."

. . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . .

"I see you finally stopped moping about," Longtail commented as he padded next to Russetpaw. They had been on patrol with Willowpelt and Runningwind when Longtail hung back to walk with Russetpaw.

"I wasn't moping," Russetpaw meowed back, glancing sideways to watch the pale tabby warrior.

"Right," Longtail meowed, rolling his blue eyes. "You were mourning."

She didn't reply and the two padded in silence for several moments.

"Do you know if you are going to the Gathering tonight?" he asked out of the blue, a casual, light tone to his voice.

_Why is Longtail suddenly being friendly? You'd think he'd avoid me after he fought that kittypet, Firepaw. Maybe he just thinks that rogues are above kittypets? Or he is starting to think of me as a Clanmate?_

"I don't know. I didn't go last time, so maybe," Russetpaw replied briskly.

Longtail nodded before trotting to catch up with Willowpelt and Runningwind.

_Weird,_ she thought and continued on with the patrol in silence.

When the patrol returned to camp, Lionheart, the new deputy of ThunderClan, approached her. "Russetpaw," he greeted her with a nod.

"Yes, what is it, Lionheart?" she asked looking up into his eyes, curious as to what the deputy wanted with her.

"You're going to the Gathering tonight with Dustpaw and Sandpaw," Lionheart informed her.

"What about Ravenpaw?" Russetpaw asked, wanting to know if her friend would be coming too.

"He will be staying in camp with Graypaw and Firepaw," he told her.

"Oh," she mewed, her mood falling slightly at the answer.

"Get some rest before we go," he told her before walking away.

Russetpaw sighed; she didn't want to go to a Gathering without her friend. Stiffening, the dark-ginger she-cat suddenly felt someone watching her.

Looking around, she spotted Longtail staring at her by the warriors' den. When he saw her staring back, he quickly turned his gaze away.

_What's with Longtail acting so strange today?_

Shaking her head, she padded into the apprentices' den, deciding to take a nap before the Gathering. Stepping inside, Russetpaw discovered she wasn't alone in the den, Firepaw was there too.

"Hello," the ginger tom greeted her; his green eyes alight with friendliness.

She ignored him and padded over to her nest. Curling up, she prepared to go to sleep.

"Why won't you talk to me? I thought we could be friends, what with we both beginning as outsiders in the Clan," Firepaw meowed, interrupting her from falling asleep.

Russetpaw flashed her green eyes open, anger filling them. "You thought completely wrong. Rogues are nothing like kittypets. Don't compare us again, kittypet," she spat at him.

Firepaw looked taken aback, speechless at what the former rogue had just told him.

Russetpaw closed her eyes and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, not caring that she just hurt another apprentice's feelings.

. . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . .

After ShadowClan, ThunderClan was the second Clan to arrive for the fathering. While her Clanmates went to converse with ShadowClan, Russetpaw waited for someone specific to arrive.

She noticed Longtail was keeping close to her, but not too close. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his actions. _What's he playing at?_ she wondered.

Just then RiverClan arrived and Russetpaw perked up. _Is Stonefur with them tonight?_

Then, out of the group of RiverClan warriors, Stonefur appeared. His dark blue eyes spotted Russetpaw and headed over to her.

"Hey," he greeted her calmly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Russetpaw mewed. Thanks to you.

He looked around before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Meet me here in two nights?"

"Sure," she mewed, her eyes lighting up with the prospect of meeting him again.

"I have to go now," Stonefur told her as he pulled away. "Your Clanmate is glaring at me." And with that, he padded away.

Turning, Russetpaw looked to try to find which of her Clanmates could have been glaring at Stonefur. She stopped when she saw Longtail staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she snapped at him, her green eyes blazing with annoyance.

Longtail blinked before turning his head away as if he hadn't seen anything.

Russetpaw growled, pawing at the ground. She was annoyed and fend up with the way Longtail was acting.

Throughout the rest of the Gathering, Longtail kept throwing glances at her before turning away when Russetpaw caught him and glared back at him. She hardly paid any attention to the leaders as they gave their announcements about their Clans, too distracted by the strangeness of Longtail.

The Gathering finally ended and Russetpaw walked away from Fourtrees with her Clanmates. All she wanted to do was drop in his nest and sleep. She didn't want to think about how weird Longtail was acting anymore.

"Hey."

Russetpaw turned and gritted her teeth. It was Longtail again. _What could he possibly want now?_ She thought.

"Can I speak with you?" he asked as he walked next to the ginger she-cat.

"You're already doing that," she meowed, teeth gritted together as she glared at the pale tabby tom.

"No, I mean in private," Longtail replied a bit sheepishly before glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

Russetpaw nodded and the two fell behind the group of ThunderClan warriors returning to camp. She stopped and turned her full attention to the tabby tom. "Yes, what is it?" she asked, some of her annoyance slipping through.

Longtail turned to stand in front of the apprentice as he stared at her, his light blue eyes hard with seriousness. "I saw you," he told her.

"What?' she asked confused.

"I saw you with that RiverClan warrior, Stonefur."

"Yeah? So what if I talked with him at the Gathering?" she growled, not liking where this conversation was going.

"No, I saw you with him the other night. By the river," he explained.

Russetpaw was shocked; she took a step back as her eyes widened into circles of alarm.

"You love him, don't you?"

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Cliff hanger, oh no! What to do? Stay tuned for more, of course! Please remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. Life got busy and along with Writer's Block I was unable to post anything. But now I am back with a chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is NOT mine. I just own this story idea.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_You love him, don't you?"_

Longtail's voice continued to echo in Russetpaw's head. The conversation still confused her even after two sunrises. Did she love Stonefur? Russetpaw didn't know; she did know she liked Stonefur. But did she love him? Love was an emotion she was unfamiliar with and it frustrated her.

"What is the matter?" Rosetail mewed, voice heavy with concern for the apprentice.

Russetpaw blinked, looking up Rosetail and Dappletail, the only two elders who bothered to stay in the den while it was being cleaned by the ginger apprentice.

"Yes, dear, what is it? You have been sighing since the moment you entered the den," Dappletail meowed as she curled her tail around her paws, ear perked forward in interest.

"It's nothing," Russetpaw mewed, looking away. Suddenly a thought came to her, her nightmare with the young Bluestar and Tigerclaw. Who was that warrior, Thistleclaw? Was he even a warrior or a figment of her imagination? The elders were the best cats to ask if she wanted to know. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Rosetail asked.

"I heard some warriors talking at the gathering about this cat named Thistleclaw? I was wondering if you could tell me who he was," Russetpaw meowed, lying effortlessly about where she heard the name.

The two elderly she-cat went quiet at the name; Rosetail stiffened and her dark green eyes darkened with memories and Dappletail looked over at her denmate with concern.

"Thistleclaw was a great warrior; he was also my brother," Rosetail began, her voice slow and careful as she picked out the words she wanted to say. "He always looking forward to the next fight, thinking that loyalty to his Clan meant winning battles. He only got worse after Snowfur died."

"Snowfur?" the ginger apprentice asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Snowfur was Bluestar's sister and Thistleclaw's mate. She was a great warrior who died too young in life," Dappletail explained to the young she-cat. "Whitestorm was their only kit."

"When ThunderClan's old deputy fell ill, Thistleclaw and Bluestar, Bluefur at the time, were seen as the best warriors for the position. Bluestar had just lost her kits at the time, but she was picked as ThunderClan's next deputy over him," Rosetail meowed.

"Kits? Bluestar had kits?" Russetpaw asked, she had never thought of Bluestar as a queen before.

"Yes, she had three little ones; Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit," Dappletail told her as sadness took over her voice. "They were beautiful kits, but a fox got them in Leaf-Bare."

_Mistykit! Stonekit! Mistyfoot! Stonefur! Would they be the same cats?_ the thought blazed through her mind, before she shook her head to rid herself of such ridiculous thoughts. _Impossible! Why would two of Bluestar's lost kits be in RiverClan?_

"Hey Russetpaw, are you finished in there yet?" Longtail's voice drifted in through the den's entrance.

"Go on, we'll finish up in here," Rosetail mewed as she nudged the apprentice toward the entrance.

"Okay, thank you," Russetpaw meowed and slipped out of the elder's den to come face to face with Longtail.

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." _Longtail's voice from the other night drifted back into her mind.

"What is it?" the ginger apprentice asked, brushing all thoughts of the night of the gathering out of her head.

"The Clan needs more prey, come hunting with me," Longtail told her, his eyes locking with hers to let her know there was more to it then hunting.

"Let's get going then," Russetpaw said and padded past the pale tabby tom, leading the way out into the forest.

The two cats were silent for some time until they were quite a ways from camp. "I'll be on guard tonight," Longtail spoke up, picking his words carefully. "Are you still going to meet that RiverClan warrior tonight?"

"I-I don't know," Russetpaw admitted as she looked down at her paws. All the feelings and emotions she had been trying to ignore up till then had come back and were confusing her.

"Do you want to go?" Longtail asked, peering into her green eyes with his blue ones.

"Yes," she breathed out. Yes, she wanted to go. Yes, she wanted to see Stonefur again. Yes, she was willing to break the Code in order to do so.

"Then you should go," the pale tabby tom told her as he looked away, an unknown emotion clouding his blue eyes.

Russetpaw nodded and turned to go off to hunt, her mind on one thought.

_Yes, I think I do love him._

. . Page Break . .

Over a moon and a half passed since Russetpaw met with Stonefur at FourTrees. They continued to meet there and Longtail stayed to his word, saying nothing of the forbidden meeting.

She watched as Graypaw and Firepaw ate some freshkill, preparing for their first time hunting alone without a warrior looking over their shoulder constantly. Russetpaw still continued to behave unfriendly around Firepaw, but Ravenpaw seemed to have befriended the former kittypet. She was happy for her friend, even though she didn't approve of Firepaw, she didn't get in their way, but still she was a bit upset that her time with Ravenpaw was even more limited now.

"Russetpaw," Bluestar's gentle voice sounded next to her.

Russetpaw turned to look at her leader; a bit surprised Bluestar was there. "Hello, Bluestar," she greeted nevertheless.

"Would you like to join my patrol? We will be going into WindClan's territory," Bluestar asked, staring calmly at the ginger apprentice.

"WindClan? Why would you take a patrol into WindClan?" Russetpaw asked, her eyes widening in shock and confusion.

"WindClan has been very quite since the gathering and I am concerned about their silence," the blue-furred leader explained.

The ginger apprentice nodded her head and meowed as she got to her paws, "Sure, I'll come."

"Good, we leave now," Bluestar said and turned to rejoin a group of warriors; Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Willowpelt.

Russetpaw followed and joined the group, though she still stayed a few paw-lengths away as to not to step on any of the senior warriors' toes.

"If we meet WindClan, I do not want a fight. We are only going to inquire, that is all," Bluestar told her warriors before beckoning them to follow her with her tail.

Bluestar brought up the front with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe not far behind her, and then Willowpelt brought up the rear with Russetpaw. The patrol broke into a trot once clear of the camp and made good timing as they made their way across ThunderClan's territory. Before long the patrol made it to FourTrees and crossed it, heading toward WindClan's border.

"Remember, I do not want trouble," Bluestar meowed as the patrol neared WindClan's border.

Once at the border, it was clear something was wrong. WindClan's scent marks were weak and there were strong ShadowClan scents all around. Russetpaw turned to look at her leader to find Bluestar looking worried, this was obviously not what she wanted to find.

"What now, Bluestar?" Darkstripe asked.

"We head to WindClan's camp," Bluestar replied, her voice not echoing the worry that showed in her blue eyes.

The patrol journeyed deeper into the WindClan's territory, Bluestar leading them to WindClan's camp. They met no cats, WindClan or ShadowClan, along the way and by the time they made it to WindClan's camp, Russetpaw was not surprised to find it deserted.

Blood and fur littered the ground of WindClan's camp as scents from both WindClan and ShadowClan mingled together, but the scents was stale and no bodies could be found of either Clan.

"It must have been a fierce battle to leave so much blood on the ground," Willowpelt commented.

"And not long after the gathering too," Tigerclaw growled as he clawed at the ground with her large claws.

"But does this mean WindClan is gone for good?" Darkstripe asked as he pushed a few pieces of old bracken and moss around between his paws.

Russetpaw didn't say anything, she could not help but thinking it wasn't her place to speak right then. Instead she stared at Bluestar, who looked up at the sky as if trying to contact her warrior ancestors to find out what happened.

"Never in the history of all four Clans has a Clan been driven out," Bluestar meowed and lowered her head to face her warriors. "We must return to camp and tell the Clan."

The warriors nodded and the patrol set back out to return to camp.

_ShadowClan drove WindClan out, _Russetpaw thought as she trailed behind the patrol. _Just what is ShadowClan planning?_

. . Page Break . .

"I assume you have a _very _good reason for breaking the Warrior Code?" Bluestar spoke as she looked down at Firepaw.

The patrol had been heading back through ThunderClan's territory, joined by Graypaw who had just finished his solo hunting task and decided to tag along when the patrol caught scent of ShadowClan. They followed the scent, expecting to find a ShadowClan attack patrol, but found ShadowClan's old medicine cat, Yellowfang, and Firepaw, both having eaten recently.

"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet," Tigerclaw hissed from behind Blustar.

Bluestar ignored the dark tabby and began to speak with Yellowfang. Russetpaw didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, though she did catch Yellowfang saying she was no longer ShadowClan's territory and now traveled alone as a loner.

Russetpaw was not surprised with Firepaw, the kittypet did seem to have a knack for getting into trouble.

"Come; we'll take her back to camp. Then we'll decide what to do with her – and with Firepaw," Bluestar meowed to her patrol, gaining the ginger she-cat's attention.

Bluestar turned to lead the patrol the rest of the way back, the warriors surrounded Yellowfang, as Firepaw held back at the back with Graypaw and Russetpaw. Firepaw began to hiss in Graypaw's ear, most likely asking the gray apprentice about Yellowfang. Russetpaw wasn't sure as she ignored the two toms and focused on the path ahead of her.

When the patrol returned, Yellowfang was set down in the corner of camp while Bluestar went to talk with her senior warriors. Russetpaw went to the freshkill pile to find that it had been restocked while they were away; she picked up a vole and found a place to eat.

She only got a one bite in when Longtail appeared, hovering above her. "What happened?" the pale tabby asked.

"Do you mean what happened on the patrol to WindClan or what happened to cause us to bring ShadowClan's medicine cat to camp?" the former rogue asked before taking another bite of her food.

"Both," the tom meowed.

"Yellowfang is no longer ShadowClan's medicine cat, she's a loner, but anyways Firepaw found her on ThunderClan's territory and broke the Code by feeding her and himself," Russetpaw grumbled between bites.

Longtail murmured something about kittypets, but otherwise stayed silent for the rest of the news.

"Oh and WindClan was driven out by ShadowClan," the apprentice meowed as she finished eating.

"What?" Longtail exclaimed with shock filling his voice and blue eyes.

"Sometime after the gathering, ShadowClan attacked WindClan and now WindClan is gone and ShadowClan put their scent all over WindClan's territory," Russetpaw explained.

"But there's always been four Clans in the forest," the pale tabby protested.

"Not anymore."

**Truth be told, I don't really like this chapter, but meh it needed to be done to progress the story.**

**I really can't tell you how much I want Into the Wild's timeline to end, so I can begin working on Fire and Ice's. I got so many plans for Fire and Ice's timeline…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long chapter ahead!**

**Anyways, I seem to have lost my Beta Reader, but I'll continue on without her. **

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm so sorry we haven't been able to do this for awhile," Ravenpaw apologized to Russetpaw as the two apprentices walked side by side into TallPines.

The two were finally able to get out and hunt together, much like they did before the battle at SunningRocks and Firepaw's arrival.

"No need to apologize, Ravenpaw," Russetpaw told her friend. "I understand, I've been a bit busy myself."

The black tom was quiet for awhile before speaking, "Longtail seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well, he suddenly is being very friendly with you. Talking to you where before he could barely stand to look at you," Ravenpaw explained a bit nervously. "I think he really likes you."

Russetpaw stopped short. _Longtail in love with me? Impossible! He is just my Clanmate!_ But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. _Why else would he keep the knowledge of me seeing Stonefur secret?_

The ginger she-cat shot Ravenpaw a look and meowed, "I think you are looking too much into this."

"Maybe," Ravenpaw muttered.

The two resumed walking in silence, but the moment a Twoleg fence popped up in sight, Ravenpaw stopped and turned to face Russetpaw.

He looked all around to make sure no one was listening before whispering with fear in his voice and ears lowered, "What are we going to do about Tigerclaw?"

"There's nothing we can do. Bluestar won't believe two apprentices who claim a trusted senior warrior lied and murdered a Clanmate," Russetpaw said, sighing.

"What if Tigerclaw finds out we know?" the black apprentice questioned as he began to shake like a leaf in fear. "What's going to prevent him from killing us too?"

Ravenpaw suddenly stopped shaking as Russetpaw settled a hard stare on him, green eyes fearless. "_I'll _protect you, Ravenpaw. And Tigerclaw won't find out if you keep your mouth shut about the battle at SunningRocks," Russetpaw told him.

Ravenpaw shivered as his friend continued to pin him with her gaze. "Your eyes look like fire," he whispered in wonder.

The ginger apprentice blinked and opened her mouth to say something.

"Russetpaw! Is that you? I thought something had happened to you," a female voice called out.

Russetpaw flinched as she recognized the voice; Princess.

The former rogue turned to find the Kittypet sitting on her fence staring at her. She turned her gaze back to Ravenpaw, his fur was fluffed up and he looked ready to run, but managed to hold his ground.

"Kittypet," he managed to squeak out.

"Yes, it's just a kittypet, Ravenpaw. A friendly kittypet, but a kittypet nonetheless, nothing to be afraid of," Russetpaw told her friend.

"Oh! You have a friend with you!" Princess exclaimed and leapt off the fence to confidently walk over to the two apprentices.

"You shouldn't have done that, Princess. If I had been with anyone else, they would have attacked you," the ginger apprentice scolded the younger she-cat.

"I'm sorry, Russetpaw. I was just so happy to see you," the tabby she-cat mewed.

"You know this kittypet, Russetpaw?" Ravenpaw managed to ask. He had managed to get his fur to mostly lay flat, but he still looked posed to run at any sign of danger.

"Yes, it's a long story," she admitted to the black tom. "But anyways, this is Princess," she said as she turned back to the other she-cat to find her staring shyly at Ravenpaw. _Shy! Princess is never shy! Could it be that she likes Ravenpaw?_ "And Princess, this is Ravenpaw."

"H-hello," greeted as she stared shyly down at her white paws.

"H-hi," Ravenpaw stuttered out awkwardly.

Russetpaw rolled her eyes at the two.

. . Page Break . .

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan's attacking!" a cat yowled, waking Russetpaw. She looked around for Ravenpaw, but found the empty nests of his, Graypaw, and Firepaw's. Suddenly she remember that they left with Bluestar and Tigerclaw to Mothermouth so Bluestar could speak to StarClan. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were just getting out of their nests, eyes wide.

Quickly slipping out of the den, she saw ShadowClan warriors everywhere, attacking any ThunderClan cat they could get their paws on.

A screech reached her ears and Russetpaw turned to see Mousefur under a huge ginger tabby tom. The ShadowClan warrior was ruthless in his attacks and Mousefur did was she could to fend him off.

Russetpaw leapt to help her Clanmate, landing squarely on the huge tabby's back. She dug her claws in as the ShadowClan warrior took notice of her on his back and began bucking to dislodge her, forgetting about Mousefur which left the young warrior time to slip away.

"Face me like a real warrior!" the ShadowClan tabby growled as he continued to try to dislodge Russetpaw, but Russetpaw stayed on.

"I am a real warrior!" Russetpaw spat as she slashed at the warrior's ginger tabby pelt.

Suddenly the huge warrior rolled, throwing all his height on Russetpaw. The apprentice was left breathless as the warrior rolled off her.

"Warrior? You're just a silly little apprentice!" the ShadowClan warrior mocked as he racked his claws down her side.

Just then Lionheart rammed into the ShadowClan warrior. "I'll handle this, help Longtail!" he shouted to Russetpaw as the two large warriors battled it out.

Getting to her paws, Russetpaw looked about for Longtail. Her eyes finally spotted him at the far edge of camp battling two ShadowClan warriors, a black she-cat and a brown tabby. She ran toward him, weaving around the battling cats.

Longtail appeared to be handling himself well, but on closer inspection he had one eye shut from blood pooling from a cut above it and was favoring his left front leg.

Russetpaw rammed herself into the brown tabby, briefing noticing that the ShadowClan warrior had a stub where his tail should have been. The brown tabby toppled over in surprise, but was stirred into action when Russetpaw began to claw at him.

The two were a tussle of fur and claws, before a sharp bite sent the stubby tailed ShadowClan warrior running. Panting, she turned to Longtail to find he had just sent the warrior he was fighting running too.

"Thanks," Longtail panted.

A yowl from the camp's entrance drew their attention and they turned in time to see Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw throwing themselves into battle. Russetpaw turned back to Longtail and nodding, she ran into the fray to find a new opponent to fight.

After sending a tabby she-cat running, Russetpaw turned and saw a huge white tom with massive black paws heading toward the nursery. _Blackfoot, ShadowClan's new deputy, _her mind supplied her with the tom's name.

She ran to stop him as she saw Blackfoot swiftly kill Rosetail, who had been guarding the nursery, and reach a massive clawed paw into the den. Russetpaw could almost hear the terrified mewing of the kits over the sounds of battle.

Russetpaw was almost to the nursery when a black-and-white tom ran into her, sending her to the ground. "I don't have time for this!" she growled and swiftly dealt with the ShadowClan tom.

She turned back to the nursery just in time to see Yellowfang send Blackfoot running before slipping into the nursery. _Trust Yellowfang, _something in Russetpaw told her. _She'll protect the kits._

Suddenly the sounds of battle started to fade and she turned to see the last of the ShadowClan warriors rushing out of the camp's entrance with Whitestorm and Darkstripe on their tails.

Panting, Russetpaw looked around camp and saw the ground splattered the ground. The cats of ThunderClan slowly began to gather under HighRock. Russetpaw suppose she should do the same, but the moment she moved she felt all the wounds she had gotten burn with pain.

She gasped, but dragged herself over to HighRock and flopped down next to Ravenpaw, who was grooming a wound on his tail. Ravenpaw's eyes met her's for a moment and the two nodded. They were okay, they were safe, and the battle was over.

Russetpaw turned to look around camp again and saw the queens rushing into the nursery to check on the kits. She tensed as she waited, but soon squeals and purrs of joy came from the nursery and Russetpaw relaxed. _So I was right to trust in Yellowfang._

Frostfur came out of the nursery, with Yellowfang not far behind her, and the two made their way to HighRock. "Our kits are all safe, thanks to Yellowfang. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them from their nest, but Yellowfang fought him off."

"It was Blackfoot, ShadowClan's deputy," Russetpaw put in from her spot. "I saw him."

"I saw him too," Firepaw added.

"The ShadowClan deputy!" Brindleface meowed in shock. She had fought even though there were kits in her swollen belly.

Bluestar walked her way through the coward and murmured, "Spottedleaf is with Lionheart. He was injured in battle." Her eyes looked at the far side of camp. "It doesn't look good."

Russetpaw turned to look at the far side of camp, a shadow of motionless dusty golden fur lay with Spottedleaf hovering above it.

Graypaw left out a high-pitched wail and raced over to his mentor. His howl of grief echoed through the rest of the ThunderClan cats. Slowly the cats began to share tongues with their deputy while he clung to life before leaving for StarClan.

The brave ThunderClan deputy soon passed, but ThunderClan continued to share tongues with him, mourning the loss of a great warrior. Russetpaw shared tongues with Lionheart too, sad that the golden tom was dead.

The moon had raised high in the sky, not quite moonhigh, but close enough for Bluestar to haul herself on HighRock. "It is nearly moonhigh," she began. "And it is once more my duty to name ThunderClan's new deputy." Bluestar took a deep breathe before she continued, "I say these words before the body of Lionheart so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. I have not forgotten how once cat avenged the death of Redtail brought his body back to us. ThunderClan needs this fearless loyalty even more now. Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

Yowls of approval rose through the Clan as Tigerclaw made his way toward HighRock. "ThunderClan, I am honored to accept the position of Clan deputy. I never expected to gain such high rank, but by the spirit of Lionheart, I vow to serve you as best I can."

"Oh, no!" Ravenpaw murmured with Russetpaw echoing it with, "No!"

Firepaw, who was sitting close to them, turned and stared at them curiously.

"She should never have chosen him!" Ravenpaw went on to mutter.

"Are you talking about Tigerclaw?" Firepaw whispered.

"He's wanted to be deputy ever since he took care of Redtail- " Ravenpaw mewed, but was cut off. 

"I thought I told you to keep quiet this!" Russetpaw hissed.

"Took care of Redtail?" Firepaw asked, confused.

"Bluestar!" Longtail's voice suddenly called out.

"Yes, Longtail?" Bluestar asked. She had been about to leap down from HighRock when the pale tabby warrior had spoken.

"There is an apprentice here that fought like a warrior today," Longtail meowed to his deputy.

"Is there? Who is this apprentice, Longtail?" Bluestar asked curious.

"Russetpaw; she fought as if the spirits of the ancient Clans were with her," Longtail answered.

"It is true, she fought like a true ThunderClan warrior," Mousefur agreed.

Others murmured in agreement, speaking of how Russetpaw had done in battle and how it is time she was made a warrior of ThunderClan.

Russetpaw was shocked they were talking about making her warrior, but was even more shocked that it was Longtail who brought it up. _Maybe he is in love with me._

"Very well. Russetpaw, step forward," Bluestar meowed, looking down at Russetpaw as she padded forward. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in their turn. Russetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Russetpaw's eyes widen, she didn't think this would happen so soon! "I do," she brought herself to answer.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Russetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Russetflame. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Russetflame! Russetflame!" the Clan cheered.

_Russetflame? Does Bluestar think I'm the fire again?_ She couldn't help but think as the Clan continued to cheer her new name. But then she saw Tigerclaw, who wasn't cheering, but glaring at her. _I must tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw!_

As the cheering died down and the Clan began to part, Bluestar jumped down. Russetflame trotted over to her. "Bluestar, I know I shouldn't speak, but I must speak with you before I begin my vigil."

Bluestar turned to look at Russetflame and shook her head. "This ritual is important, Russetflame. You can speak with me in the morning."

Russetflame nodded in defeat and turned toward the entrance of camp. She crossed passed with a few warriors, even Longtail and Ravenpaw, who all congratulated her on her warrior name.

As she settled down to take her vigil, Russetflame looked up at the starry sky through the trees. _Just a little longer, Redtail, and you will have justice._

**Russetpaw got her warrior name, Russetflame! Hooray!**

**Ravenpaw and Princess sitting in a tree- okay, I'll stop.**

**First comes love, then comes mates, then comes kits in the nursery! – No, really, I'll stop now.**

**The only thing left is to throw Brokenstar out the window!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What did you wish to speak with me?" Bluestar asked as she sat patiently in her nest in the leader's den.

It was the morning after Russetflame's vigil and she was finally sitting down to talk to Bluestar, finally Redtail will have justice.

"You shouldn't have made Tigerclaw deputy," Russetflame meowed, staring her leader in the eye.

Bluestar's tail twitched. "Oh, why do you say that?" she asked, a tense curiosity in her voice.

"Because Tigerclaw killed Redtail," the ginger warrior said boldly. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Bluestar's blue eyes narrowed. "A warrior would never kill another of his Clan! You've lived with us long enough to know that."

Russetflame didn't recoil; she stayed strong as her leader's words hit her. She would make her leader see the truth. Before she could speak, Bluestar went on.

"Tigerclaw reported it was RiverClan's deputy, Oakheart, who killed Redtail," Bluestar meowed. "If what you say is true, who killed Oakheart?"

"A rockslide killed Oakheart," Russetflame mewed. "Ask any RiverClan warrior who was there; they will tell you how their deputy died."

Bluestar's eyes stayed narrowed. "Why should I believe your word over a loyal senior warrior's?"

"Because I wasn't the only one who saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, Ravenpaw saw it too," the newly named warrior meowed.

"And why isn't Ravenpaw with you now telling me this himself?"

"Ravenpaw isn't with me now because he is afraid Tigerclaw knows that he knows and is planning to get rid of him," Russetflame explained.

"These are bold accusations you are making," Bluestar commented.

"But you know how ruthless he is!" the ginger she-cat shouted as she got to her paws; tail fur beginning to prickle up. Why wasn't Bluestar seeing the truth? "He almost killed a kit when he was an apprentice! How could you let someone like that deputy?"

"How do you know that?" Bluestar hissed, ears flattened and teeth barred.

Russetflame shut her mouth. How _did_ she know that? It was a dream, wasn't it?

"Get out!" the blue leader spat. "I need to think."

Russetflame nodded and slipped out of the den. Did she just mess up getting Redtail justice?

"Russetflame!" Longtail called from outside the warriors' den.

Russetflame's ears perked at her new name being called and padded over to the pale tabby warrior. "What is it?" she asked.

"You had a long night, you should rest," Longtail mewed, gesturing toward the warriors' den with his tail. "I made you a nest in the warriors' den."

"Thank you," Russetflame meowed. Now that she thought about it, she was tired. Perhaps a short nap couldn't hurt.

. . . Page Break . . .

Russetflame awoke to the sound of Bluestar calling a meeting. Was Bluestar going to change deputies? Hurriedly she leapt out of her new nest and flew out of the den to see.

"I wish to invite Yellowfang to join ThunderClan," Bluestar announced to the Clan.

The ginger warrior was shocked. Did Bluestar even listen to her?

Grumbling to herself, she decided not to listen to the rest of the Clan meeting and slipped out through the hole in the camp wall behind the nursery. She stomped the whole way over to the river, where she huffed and sat down.

_What now?_

Russetflame didn't know what to do next; she just stared across the river hoping to see a sign of Stonefur. Sadly she did not.

She waited awhile and gave up when she did not calm down or see Stonefur. She turned back and began to head back to camp.

Camp had not changed; Tigerclaw was still bossing cats around, warriors and apprentices were still rebuilding camp, and the elders were sunning themselves.

Her eyes wandered toward the medicine cat's den. She hasn't seen Spottedleaf since after the battle yesterday. Maybe she should see her and have her wounds checked, just to get it out of the way.

Sighing, Russetflame made up her mind and padded toward the medicine cat's den.

Inside, Spottedleaf was tending toward her herbs and didn't appear to notice that anyone had entered her den.

"Spottedleaf," the ginger warrior called out, not wanting to startle the medicine cat.

Spottedleaf looked up and blinked. "Are you here to have your wounds checked?" she asked.

Russetflame nodded and let the medicine cat take a look at her healing wounds. After she was done, she dismissed the warrior. Russetflame was on her way out when Spottedleaf suddenly hissed, "Wait."

Russetflame turned back and found burning amber eyes staring back at her. The sight made the fur along her back prickle with unease.

"Russetflame," the medicine cat hissed. "StarClan spoke to me moons ago, before you joined ThunderClan. I sense they want me to tell you this now. They said only fire can save our Clan."

Russetflame stared at Spottedleaf. She already knew this from overhearing the medicine cat speak to Bluestar moons ago, but why was Spottedleaf telling her this now?

"Russetflame, take great care," she meowed before turning her back on the warrior and returning to sorting herbs.

_That was… weird. _Russetflame thought and slowly edged her way out of the den.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"My kits! My kits! Someone has taken my kits!" Frostfur's yowl woke Russetflame from her sleep.

Springing to her paws along with the other warriors of ThunderClan, she sped out of the den.

It had been a few suns since she had spoken to Bluestar and so far the ThunderClan leader had not done anything about Tigerclaw.

"Quick, search the camp! Warriors, patrol the camp boundary. Apprentices, search every den!" Tigerclaw yowled as he bounded over to Frostfur.

Russetflame searched the border of camp, not finding anything. She suddenly spotted Yellowfang pushing her way through the opening in the camp wall.

_What is she doing?_ The ginger she-cat wondered as she sniffed the air, only smelling Yellowfang's fear.

Tigerclaw's yowl caught her attention. Turning, she saw Spottedleaf's motionless body.

_No! _Russetflame thought as she stared at the medicine cat's body. Though she didn't like the creepy medicine cat, she still felt grief over losing another of her Clanmates.

"She has been killed by a warrior blow," Bluestar mewed softly after she examined the body.

_What are we going to do without a medicine cat?_

"Yellowfang is gone!" someone yowled in the crowd.

"Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and taken my kits!" Frostfur accused. The other queens gathered around her to comfort the wailing queen.

"I always knew she was a traitor," Tigerclaw growled.

Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder rolled, signaling a storm had arrived.

_Yellowfang wouldn't have killed Spottedleaf, _Russetflame thought as she padded away from the commotion. _Someone else must have done it._

She could still hear Bluestar as she ordered a patrol to go out after the storm. Of course Tigerclaw protested but Bluestar remained firm.

Russetflame wandered over to the hole in the camp wall, sniffing around. If she went now, alone, would she have a greater chance of getting the kits back?

_But what about Yellowfang? What if she really did kill Spottedleaf and stole the kits?_

She was suddenly disturbed when Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw came toward her direction.

"You'll be safer there," she could hear Firepaw telling Ravenpaw.

"But what about Russetflame?" Ravenpaw asked, looking unsure.

_What about me? _She thought.

"She can look after herself, she's a warrior now," Graypaw mewed.

"But she saw it too," Ravenpaw protested.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that," Russetflame spoke up, alerting the three to her being there.

The three apprentices froze in shock of being caught, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Russetflame!" Ravenpaw was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Firepaw asked, eyes narrowing. He had not forgotten how she rejected his paw of friendship.

"Going to look for Frostfur's kits. What about you three?" she meowed.

"We're going to bring Yellowfang back," Firepaw meowed.

"But what was that about Ravenpaw being safer somewhere?" Russetflame asked.

"I'm taking him to Barley, so he can be safe from Tigerclaw," Firepaw said boldly.

"Does Ravenpaw want that?" she asked.

Firepaw didn't say anything, instead he turned toward the black apprentice.

Ravenpaw looked between the two ginger cats and slowly shook his head. "I want to stay in ThunderClan," he mewed.

Despite the cold wind that blew, Russetflame felt warm inside from her friend's answer.

"Come on, lets get going. My whiskers are freezing," Grayppaw complained.

Together the four ThunderClan cats tracked Yellowfang all the way to the Thunderpath. By then the clouds had opened up and rain poured down through the trees, drenching the cats.

Russetflame looked left then right along the Thunderpath, but saw no movement. "We cross at the same time," she told the three apprentices. "Now!"

The four cats crossed together and looked around wide-eyed at the unfamiliar territory.

"I can't smell Yellowfang anymore," Graypaw mewed.

"I do and I smell _that_," Ravenpaw meowed.

"What?" Firepaw asked.

"Kit blood," Russetflame mewed darkly. She suddenly stiffened and pointed her ears toward a blackened ash tree. "She's over there. Stay behind me," she hissed to the apprentices.

With the three following her, Russetflame lead the way around the ash tree, through the sparse undergrowth. Peering through a bush, she spotted Yellowfang resting at the base of the tree.

Suddenly Graypaw and Firepaw leaped.

"No!" Russetflame shouted, but it was too late.

The two apprentices landed on Yellowfang. The old she-cat twisted under them, trying to throw them off. She managed to struggle free, but Graypaw and Firepaw trapped her against the ash tree.

"I knew ThunderClan would blame me!" Yellowfang hissed, her orange eyes flashing with hostility.

"Mouse-brains! When I told you to stay behind me, I meant follow my lead too!" Russetflame hissed at the two apprentices as she stepped out with Ravenpaw.

"Is all of ThunderClan here?" grumbled Yellowfang.

"No, it's just us," the ginger she-cat meowed. She barely noticed the rain was beginning to lessen.

"Where are the kits?" Firepaw demanded.

"I don't have them," Yellowfang snapped. "I've come to find them and take them back. I only stopped because I smelledblood. But they aren't here."

Firepaw and Graypaw looked at each other, uncertain.

"She doesn't have them," Russetflame meowed.

"Why did you run? Why did – why did you kill Spottedleaf?" Ravenpaw barely managed to ask.

"Kill? Spottedleaf is dead?" Yellowfang ased shocked, but she quickly composed herself. "I left camp as soon as I heard the kits were missing." She paused before continuing. "I know who took the kits."

"Who?" Russetflame asked.

"Clawface – one of Brokenstar's warriors. As long as they are in ShadowClan, they're in great danger."

Yellowfang proceeded to tell them about how Brokenstar made kits apprentices at three moons and then warriors at five moons. She then went on to tell about how Brokenstar framed her for the death of kits he killed. After telling the truth of the story, Yellowfang told them she might find help in the elders, who were kicked out of the inner camp and forced to fend for themselves.

"Some of them might help us," Yellowfang meowed.

"And I could persuade a ThunderClan patrol to help us too!" Firepaw exclaimed. "Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Russetflame, you wait here till one of us returns."

Russetflame's ears flattened and her eyes narrowed, glaring at the ginger apprentice. _You don't order me around._ But she stayed as Yellowfang and Firepaw dashed away.

Letting out a huff of air, she turned to Ravenpaw and saw him shaking like a leaf.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

Ravenpaw looked up at her with wide amber eyes. "Are we doing the right thing?" he asked.

"I don't know," Russetflame admitted.

It wasn't long before Firepaw returned with the patrol, which was made up of Whitestorm, Mousefur, Darkstripe, Runningwind, and Willowpelt.

"Any sign of Yellowfang?" Firepaw asked.

"Not yet," Graypaw mewed.

"She'll be here," Russetflame mewed.

"Well said, Russetflame," Yellowfang said as she stalked out from the undergrowth, three elders following after her. "Let me introduce my old friends. This is Ashfur, one of the Clan elders," Yellowfang mewed, flucking her tail toward an old gray tom. "And this is Nightpelt, a senior warrior before Raggedstart was killed," she pointed to a black tom. "And this is Dawncloud. Two of her kits died driving WindClan out."

Dawncloud, the small tabby she-cat, meowed, "I do not wish to lose any more of my kits."

Whitestorm nodded. "Please lead the way to ShadowClan's camp."

. . . Page Break . . .

Yellowfang lead the way into the bracken. She stopped before a small hollow surrounded by thick undergrowth and pointed to an entrance to ShadowClan's camp.

"ThunderClan, hide in that clump of bracken over there. Wait there until you hear me call," Yellowfang meowed.

ThunderClan settled themselves in the bracken and watched as Yellowfang and the elders enter ShadowClan's camp. It wasn't long before yowling began to be heard from the camp. Without hesitating, the ThunderClan cats sprang into the camp, joining in the battle fray.

Russetflame leapt at a huge ginger tom. They rolled on the ground before the ginger tom pinned her down. A frightening light gleamed in the warrior's eyes and his head shot down to make the death blow. But Whitestorm was suddenly there, knocking the ShadowClan warrior off Russetflame.

She blinked her thanks to the white warrior before diving back into battle. She was helping Ravenpaw fight off a silver tabby warrior when she noticed Yellowfang battling with Brokenstar and losing.

"_You_ killed Raggedstar?" she managed to hear Yellowfang wail.

Russetflame turned to Ravenpaw. "Do you got this?" she asked, flicking her gaze to the warrior they were fighting.

"Yes, go!" Ravenpaw mewed, racking his claws across the ShadowClan warrior's face.

Russetflame nodded her thanks to her friend before jumping over the warrior and running to Yellowfang's aid.

Brokenstar was leaning down to deliver the death blow, but Russetflame was quicker. She rammed into the leader's side, pulling him off of Yellowfang. The two cats broke away to glare at each other.

"You! You're that rogue that joined ThunderClan. You should have joined ShadowClan; ShadowClan could have given you more power than you can imagine," Brokenstar meowed, staring into her eyes with gleaming ambers.

"Never!" Russetflame spat.

Suddenly, Brokenstar noticed that his loyal warriors had left and the remaining cats of ShadowClan were turning on him. "This isn't over," he hissed to Russetflame before vanishing into the forest after his followers.

Russetflame stared after the just exiled leader and couldn't help but wonder, _When will be the next time?"_

. . . Page Break . . .

"Yellowfang, I wish you to replace Spottedleaf as medicine cat of ThunderClan," bluestar mewed. "Now there are some apprentices due to be made warriors."

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Graypaw and Firepaw mewed together.

"I – I do," Ravenpaw managed to get out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment on you will be called Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Firepaw, from this moment you will be called Fireheart, StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you be known as Ravenfeather. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Graystripe! Fireheart! Ravenfeather! Graystripe! Fireheart! Ravenfeather!" the Clan cheered and Russetflame joined in.

She was truly happy for her friend. Now that they were both warriors, they could spend more time together.

Russetflame padded over to the newly named Ravenfeather. "Congratulations, Ravenfeather," she mewed. "I'm proud of you and I'm sure Robinwing is too."

Ravenfeather's amber eyes glowed with pride. He didn't speak though as it was forbidden to speak during your warrior's vigil.

The two parted ways and Russetflame headed toward the warrior's den. She lay down in her nest and closed her eyes.

All was well in the Clan, well almost. Tigerclaw was still deputy and not paying for the crime of murdering Redtail and Brokenstar was lurking the forest.

But Russetflame did not have any nightmares that night; instead she dreamed sweet dreams of Stonefur.

**Finally! The last chapter of Into the Wild, now I can dive into Fire and Ice. I've got big plans for Fire and Ice, big plans!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hurricane or FrankenStorm Sandy hit us and we lost power, including internet. I'm at my sister's friend's house where they are getting power from a neighbor's generator.**

**Big surprise this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"What are you so happy about?" Russetflame asked Longtail.

It had been a few days since Graystripe, Ravenfeather, and Fireheart were named warriors. Russetflame had awoken to find Longtail unusually happy and she finally asked as he wouldn't tell her and it was approaching sunhigh.

"You'll see," Longtail mewed, his blue eyes glowing with amusement.

"Whatever," she meowed, rolling her eyes at the pale tabby tom.

Bluestar's call for a Clan meeting met Russetflame's ears. She perked up and turned to say something to Longtail, but Longtail had already moved away, settling himself by the Highrock.

_What's with him?_ She thought as she went and sat next to Ravenfeather.

"Do you know what this is about?" Russetflame asked the black warrior.

"You don't know? I thought Longtail would have told you," Ravenfeather mewed. He had gotten much calmer now that he wasn't Tigerclaw's apprentice. "Longtail is getting his first apprentice."

_Why didn't he tell me? _She wondered.

She spotted a black-and-white kit step forward, Goldenflower sitting nearby, yellow eyes glowing with pride.

"From this day forward," Bluestar meowed as she stared down at the kit, "until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Swiftpaw."

Longtail padded forward toward his new apprentice.

"Longtail, you were Darkstripe's apprentice. He taught you well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass some of these qualities to Swiftpaw," Bluestar mewed.

Longtail's eyes softened as he met the apprentice's gaze and gently touched noses. "It's okay, you're doing fine," Longtail murmured to him.

With the naming ceremony over, Russetflame stalked up to Longtail, her tail lashing slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting an apprentice?" she demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you," Longtail admitted.

"Well, next time don't," she told him before stalking away.

. . . Page Break . . .

The moon was full overhead and FourTrees stood tall in front of Russetflame as she looked about, searching for Stonefur. She thought it was time she introduced him to Ravenfeather, who stood next to her. Longtail had run off as soon as they had arrived with Swiftpaw.

_Showing off his new apprentice, I bet! _ She thought.

"Russetpaw! Ravenpaw!" a voice called out to them.

Russetflame looked up to find Silverpaw, the pretty silver-gray tabby she-cat they had met at Russetflame's first Gathering.

"Silverpaw! It's nice to see you again," Ravenfeather mewed in greeting.

Russetflame nodded and meowed, "We're Russetflame and Ravenfeather now."

"Congratulations! I'm a warrior too, it's Silverstream now," the silver-gray tabby purred happily.

Bluestar bounded to the top of GreatRock to start the meeting. Crookedstar and surprisingly Nightpelt joined her on top of the rock.

"ThunderClan brings to this Gathering their new medicine cat, Yellowfang. We also bring four newly named warriors – Russetflame, Ravenfeather, Fireheart, and Graystripe – along with a new apprentice, Swiftpaw," Bluestar announced.

Nightpelt stepped up next and told the Clans that Brokenstar had been chased out for breaking the warrior code. He was the new leader of ShadowClan, but he had yet to go to MoonStone to receive his nine lives.

Then Crookedstar stepped forward and told Nightpelt that the agreement to fish in the river was over. Nightpelt argued this, but then said something that shocked Russetflame.

"We don't need your fish, Crookedstar. After all, we have the uplands to hunt in now that WindClan has left their territory," Nightpelt mewed.

"That's true. This will mean extra prey for all of us," Crookedstar meowed in agreement.

"No! WindClan must return!" Bluestar argued. "The forest needs four Clans. Just as we have FourTrees, and four seasons, StarClan has given us four Clans. We must find WindClan bring them home!"

Nightpelt and Crookedstar argued a bit more before relenting and reluctantly agreeing.

. . . Page Break . . .

Russetflame awoke to Ravenfeather waking Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Wake up! Bluestar wants to speak with us!" Ravenfeather hissed at them.

_Why does Bluestar want to speak with them? _She wondered.

"Oh! Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Ravenfeather mewed.

"It's okay, I needed to get up anyway," Russetflame meowed. "Do you know why Bluestar wants to speak with you?"

Ravenfeather shook his head. "No, but I'll tell you when we come out," he promised.

Russetflame nodded her head and followed the toms out of the warriors' den. She spotted Longtail by the fresh-kill pile and headed over to him while the others headed into Bluestar's den.

"Hey sleepy-head," Longtail greeted her.

She rolled her eyes at him and asked, "Do you know what Bluestar wants with them?"

Longtail looked up in time to see Ravenfeather, Fireheart, and Graystripe disappear into Bluestar's den. "No, but I heard it was important," he told the ginger she-cat.

"Oh," Russetflame sighed and settled down. "How's Swiftpaw doing?"

"Great!" Longtail mewed and proceeded to go on telling her how good his apprentice was doing. "I'm sure you'll get an apprentice soon," he added.

"Yeah," she murmured, not really paying attention. She perked up when she saw Ravenfeather and the others step out of Bluestar's den. "Look, I'll speak to you later. I want to find out why Bluestar wanted to talk to them."

Russetflame looked at Longtail and was pained to see longing in those blue eyes. But he nodded anyway, letting her go. She quickly padded over to Ravenfeather and mewed, "So? What did she say?"

"We're going on a mission!" Ravenfeather mewed excitedly. "We're going to bring back WindClan!"

"Just you three?" Russetflame asked. _Why those three? Why not me? _She wondered.

"Just us, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Ravenfeather, come on! We need to get those herbs from Yellowfang!" Graystripe called.

Ravenfeather looked at her like he wanted to say more, but Russetflame spoke. "Go on, I'll be fine."

The black warrior nodded and padded off to the medicine cat's den to see Yellowfang.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Longtail asked as he came up behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she hissed at him. "Why don't you go train Swiftpaw or something?"

Longtail looked like he wanted to comfort her or something, but complied and left her alone.

Russetflame felt a wave of regret hit her. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

She didn't have time to think more on it as Ravenfeather reemerged from the medicine cat's den with Fireheart and Graystripe. She said her good byes to her friend and was watching them go when Yellowfang appeared next to her.

"Russetflame," the elderly medicine cat greeted.

"Yellowfang," she mewed back/

"I need to speak with you," Yellowfang meowed.

"What is it?" Russetflame asked, half curious about what the medicine cat wanted.

"In private," Yellowfang mewed and beckoned Russetflame to follow her into the medicine cat's den.

Once inside the medicine cat's den, Yellowfang turned to Russetflame, her orange eyes unreadable. "I told Bluestar not to let you go on the mission to bring WindClan back," the gray she-cat mewed.

"What? Why?" the ginger warrior questioned, her green eyes flashing with anger.

Yellowfang took a deep breathe before telling her, "Because you're pregnant, Russetflame."

**Russetflame is pregnant? Yes, you read right! She's carrying Stonefur's kits! :3**

**What do you think their kits should look like/be named?**

**Please review! Your reviews keep me writing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**We were on our 11****th**** day without power when power was finally restored to our house. But in those 11 days, I've written a lot for this story.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_What?_

She was pregnant.

_What?_

She, Russetflame, was pregnant.

_WHAT?_

Russetflame turned away from Yellowfang and fled the den, running out of camp and toward the river. She had to get away and the only safe place she knew was the river. No, not the river, it was Stonefur.

She stopped at SunningRocks panting. She looked around and saw no one. She closed her eyes and began to try to calm herself.

A rustle made her eyes open and she spotted a RiverClan patrol across the river. Silverstream was a part of the patrol, along with a gray apprentice and a black warrior. Russetflame held her breath as she looked at the fourth cat in the RiverClan patrol, a blue-gray warrior, Stonefur.

Stonefur looked at her and stopped, causing the rest of the patrol to look at him curiously. "Go on without me, I'll catch up," he told the patrol. The patrol nodded and carried on without him.

Once they were out of sight, Stonefur slipped into the water, swimming over. As he got out of the water, he asked, "What's wrong? You look… frightened."

"Stonefur…" the ginger she-cat breathed.

He moved closer to her, brushing their pelts together.

"I'm pregnant," she finally mewed.

Stonefur's eyes shone with happiness. "That's wonderful news!" he meowed. "They… They are mine, right?"

"Of course they're your kits! Who else could they be?" she snapped at him.

The gray warrior purred and licked Russetflame's check. "They'll be beautiful kits and you will be a wonderful mother to them," he told her.

Russetflame looked up at him, uncertain. "You think I'll be a good mother?" she asked.

"I know you will be," Stonefur reassured her.

. . . Page Break . . .

A few days had passed since Russetflame had been told that she was pregnant. She had been out hunting when she returned to camp to find it in a commotion.

"What's going on?" she asked Longtail as she padded up to him.

"Ravenfeather, Graystripe, and Fireheart has returned," Longtail told her. "They brought back WindClan, but got into a fight with RiverClan on the way back. I heard that a RiverClan warrior died."

Russetflame nodded and instead of waiting for Ravenfeather, she headed for the warriors' den. Ever since she learned that she was carrying kits, she had been getting more tired from everyday tasks.

. . . Page Break . . .

The next day, Russetflame was sitting with Longtail and Ravenfeather as the black warrior told them how the mission to bring back WindClan went, when Bluestar called a Clan meeting to name two new apprentices.

Russetflame looked up lazily, Ravenfeather had already told her that Fireheart and Graystripe were the ones getting the apprentices.

"This sunhigh, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two," Bluestar mewed.

The two kits, one gray and one ginger, stepped forward from Frostfur's side.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw," Bluestar meowed.

"Cinderpaw!" the little gray kit couldn't help mewing her new name in excitement. A hiss from her mother quieted her.

"Fireheart," Bluestar continued as if she hadn't heard anything. "you are ready for you first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training. You are fortunate, Fireheart, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to this young apprentice and share with her the skills you've learned from Tigerclaw and Lionheart."

Bluestar turned to the ginger tom. "And this apprentice will be known as Brackenpaw. Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Our lost friend Lionheart was your mentor, I hope that his skill and wisdom will pass through you to your apprentice."

The two new mentors touched noses with their apprentices, ending the ceremony.

Ravenfeather turned to Russetflame and asked, "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure," she mewed. Turning to Longtail she asked, "Do you want to join us?"

"I can't, I have to train Swiftpaw today," Longtail mewed apologetically before going to find his new apprentice.

Ravenfeather and Russetflame didn't talk as they walked out of camp. It wasn't until they were in rich hunting territory did Russetflame speak up. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her curiously with his amber eyes.

"Ravenfeather, I'm pregnant," the ginger she-cat admitted.

"Really? That's great!" the black warrior exclaimed, his eyes glowing with happiness for his friend. "Have you told Longtail yet?"

Russetflame narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why would she have told Longtail? "No, why do you ask?"

"Isn't he the father?" Ravenfeather asked.

Stonefur from RiverClan was the father. But their relationship was forbidden. Would Ravenfeather understand? Or would he keep to the code and tell Bluestar?

"I'm sorry, I'll keep it a secret until you tell him," he mewed, interrupting her thoughts and still assuming the father was Longtail. "I have something to admit as well. I've been seeing Princess. I really like her, Russetflame."

Russetflame was in shock. Ravenfeather was in a forbidden relationship too?

**Short chapter is short. There just isn't much happening until the kits are born.**

**Anyways, Princess will be in the next chapter! So, stay tuned for Princess!**

**Also, please leave your thoughts on Russetflame's kits! I decided she will be having three little ones.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, nearly up to 20 chapters! Hmm, I may have a contest or something to celebrate. Perhaps a contest to get your character in The Flames of Russet? What do you think?**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Fireheart and Graystripe wants us to come with them. Their apprentices are having their first hunting assignment," Ravenfeather mewed to Russetflame one cold morning.

"Sure," she mewed. She didn't have anything better to do as she debated telling Longtail about her unborn kits.

Russetflame followed the black tom as he led her to the sandy hollow where Graystripe and Fireheart were waiting with their apprentices. They had arrived just in time to hear Cinderpaw meow, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to SunningRocks," Fireheart replied to his apprentice.

Cinderpaw looked up and saw Russetflame and Ravenfeather. "Is Russetflame and Ravenfeather coming with us?" she asked, excitement shining in her pale blue eyes. At the nod from her mentor, she turned to question Russetflame. "Are you going to tell us about the battle at SunningRocks?"

The ginger she-cat didn't want to talk about the battle in which Redtail was murdered. She looked over to Ravenfeather and saw that he too didn't want to talk about it. "Maybe another time," she told the little gray she-cat.

"Lets get going before we lose sunlight," Fireheart mewed and began to lead the group to SunningRocks.

"Is this where Redtail died?" Brackenpaw asked when they reached their destination.

"Yes," Russetflame answered, her green eyes darkening as she recalled the old deputy's death in her mind.

"And where Tigerclaw avenged his death by killing Oakheart?" Cinderpaw piped up.

Russetflame stole a glance at Ravenfeather to see he had stiffened up at the question. She was thankful when Fireheart replied, "This is the place."

The hunting assignment began and the ginger she-cat watched half-bored, but she began to understand why Fireheart requested Ravenfeather and her to come. Cinderpaw was a hyper apprentice, who would rather do before thinking first. Fireheart had wanted extra eyes to keep track of his apprentice.

"The river's quiet today," Fireheart commented suddenly when they had moved into the forest.

Russetflame pricked her ears up and listened, finding Fireheart's comment to be true.

"That's because it's frozen," Cinderpelt mewed. "I can see it through the trees!"

"Frozen? Completely?" Ravenfeather asked, his voice filled with worry and curiosity.

"Can we have a look?" Cinderpaw asked.

Without waiting for an answer, she ran past RiverClan scent markers without notice. Russetflame sprang to her paws and ran after the apprentice, the others behind her.

_Great StarClan, that apprentice is fast! _She thought as she ran.

The ginger she-cat caught up with the gray apprentice right before they hit the river.

"What were you thinking? That was dangerous! We're in RiverClan territory!" she hissed at Cinderpaw.

Russetflame paused to look at the river, it was completely frozen. The sight took her breath away.

"Water vole!" Graystripe hissed suddenly and all the cats turned to spot the small vole n the ice.

Russetflame turned to the apprentices, glaring at them to not move. Neither moved, but Graystripe did.

The gray warrior dashed out onto the ice.

"Come back!" Fireheart hissed at his friend.

"It's dangerous!" Ravenfeather added.

But their warnings came too late. The ice beneath Graystripe's paws gave way and with a startled yowl, Graystripe fell into the dark water bellow.

Russetflame ran toward the ice to save him. It didn't accrue to her that she might drown too while trying to save her Clanmate as she did not know how to swim.

Teeth digging into her tail stopped her from lunging into the river. She turned to find Ravenfeather with a mouthful of her tail. "You can't!" he mewed, releasing her tail.

Russetflame turned back to the river in time to see a silver tabby she-cat leap into the river.

_Silverstream!_ She thought as she recognized the RiverClan warrior.

Silverstream confidently swam toward the struggling Graystripe and grabbed a mouthful of his fur in her teeth. She began to pull him to shore, but Graystripe's weight pulled them both under. They suddenly appeared again further down the river. Silverstream managed her way to the ice and tried hauling him up on the ice, but the gray warrior's weight was too much for her.

Russetflame and Fireheart dashed out onto the ice as Ravenfeather stayed with the apprentices. Together, the ginger warriors hauled Graystripe onto the ice and pulled him onto the river bank.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart mewed.

"You mousebrain!" Russetflame chided.

"I'm okay," wheezed Graystripe.

Silverstream padded over and sat beside them, catching her breath.

Graystripe turned to his rescuer and croaked out, "Thanks."

"You idiot!" Silverstream spat. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"Drowning?" Graystripe replied.

Amusement glimmered in the silver tabby's eyes. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?"

"Ah, but who would rescue me there?" he rasped.

_They're flirting!_

Silverstream rolled her eyes and turned to Russetflame. "You should get him back to your camp, Russetflame," she mewed.

"We will, thank you," the ginger she-cat mewed back.

As Fireheart and Russetflame began to carry him away, Graystripe called back to the RiverClan warrior. "What's your name? I'm Graystripe."

"It's Silverstream," she called back before disappearing.

Ravenfeather, Cinderpaw, and Brackenpaw approached, all three looking shaken.

"How's the apprentices?" Fireheart asked.

"Shocked, but okay," Ravenfeather mewed when he recovered enough to talk.

Graystripe kept looking over his shoulder, trying to catch another glance of Silverstream.

. . . Page Break . . .

"Why didn't you tell me my brother joined ThunderClan?" Princess questioned Russetflame.

The ginger warrior had becided to visit Princess, only to find the Kittypet was upset with her. Russetflame had never dealt with an upset Princess before and didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry?" she tried. "I guess I never got the chance to tell you."

"Well, Fireheart has been visiting me now," the Kittypet huffed.

"Have you told him about Ravenfeather?" Russetflame asked.

"No, but I have told him something that I haven't told Ravenfeather yet," she mewed.

"And what is that?" the ThunderClan warrior asked.

"That I'm carrying kits," Princess mewed, not able to look Russetflame in the eye.

"Congratulations!" Russetflame purred, but stopped when she noticed Princess' nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"What if Ravenfeather doesn't want them?" the tabby she-cat meowed with worry.

"Don't be silly, Princess. Ravenfeather loves kits! You should see him play with the kits in the nursery!" Russetflame mewed. "I'm confident he will love your kits as much as he loves you."

"He loves me?" Princess asked, blinking her wide amber eyes.

"Of course he does. You should hear him talk about you," she told the Kittypet softly.

Princess purred in happiness.

"I have something to tell you too," said the ginger warrior.

"What is it?" asked Princess.

"I'm pregnant too," Russetflame admitted.

"That's great!" Princess purred. "Our kits can grow up together and be best friends!"

"What are you talking about? Our kits won't meet until mine are apprentices; kits aren't allowed out of camp," explained the ThunderClan she-cat.

"Oh, well…" the Kittypet looked around nervously before meeting Russetflame's eye. "I've been thinking about joining ThunderClan. You know, so that Ravenfeather can be with his kits and all. If ThunderClan will have me that is."

"I'm sure ThunderClan will accept you, Princess," she reassured the Kittypet. "You are carrying a warrior's kits and the Clan always needs kits."

. . . Page Break . . .

Russetflame padded back into camp with a few pieces of prey. It was harder to find prey now that it had gotten cold. She spotted Longtail by the warrior's den and took a deep breath, deciding it was time to tell the pale tabby warrior.

"Longtail, may I sit with you?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Sure," Longtail mewed. "What is it?"

"I have something to tell you," she confessed. "I'm pregnant."

Longtail's blue eyes shone with joy for a moment before darkening when a thought came to him. "The kits, they are…" he looked around to see if anyone was listening, "his, aren't they?"

Russetflame knew he meant Stonefur and nodded. "Yes, they are his."

"I am happy for you, but what about the kits, Russetflame? Will they grow up without knowing their father?" the pale tabby warrior asked.

Russetflame's eyes darkened. She had not thought about that.

"Can I act as the father? That way the kits will grow up knowing a father figure and no one will suspect they are his kits," Longtail suggested.

Russetflame looked up and met his eyes, they were filled with love. _He must love me so much to do this for me._

"Will you?" she asked.

"Yes, I will," Longtail promised.

**Russetflame will have her kits in the next chapter! Last chance to give your thoughts on Russetflame's kits!**

**Also, start spending in your thoughts for Princess' and Ravenfeather's kits. Yes, Cloudtail will be one of them.**

**And please give your thoughts on if I should do a contest or something for the 20th chapter. The contest might be about getting a character into the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Cap'n Jade Sparrow for the ideas for the coloration idea of a diluted calico and the name Pebblekit.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Russetflame stared down at three tiny kits at her belly, her green eyes glowing with warmth. These were her kits, her and Stonefur's kits, and they were perfect. One was a dark red tabby tom, another was a diluted calico she-cat, and the last a pale blue-gray tom, who looked just like his father.

"They're beautiful," Longtail mewed softly.

The ginger queen looked up and met his blue eyes, nodding. The whole Clan thought these were Longtail's kits, which was why the other queens, their kits, and Yellowfang had left them in piece.

"Stonefur would be proud," he continued. "What are you going to name them?"

"The red one will be Redkit," she mewed, thinking of ThunderClan's old deputy, Redtail. "The little blue kit will be Pebblekit and the diluted calico will be Blizzardkit."

"Redkit, Pebblekit, Blizzardkit; those are beautiful names, Russetflame," Longtail told the queen.

"Thank you, Longtail; thank you for everything," Russetflame mewed to the pale tabby.

"It's no problem," Longtail meowed. "But your welcome." He stood to leave. "Should I send in Ravenfeather next?"

"Yes," she said in reply.

The pale tabby slipped out of the den and a few moments later Ravenfeather entered the nursery.

"They're gorgeous, Russetflame," the black warrior told his friend.

"Thank you," she purred. "I'm sure you can't wait until your own kits are born."

Ravenfeather nodded and mewed, "Has Princess told you she's planning on joining the Clan?"

"Yes, she has. I think it is a great idea," Russetflame told him before noticing he wouldn't meet her eye. "What wrong, Ravenfeather?"

"What if the Clan doesn't accept her?" Ravenfeather asked.

"I'm sure they will, in time that is. Look at Fireheart, he's been accepted by most of the Clan now and he is Princess' brother," she meowed.

He nodded.

"How's Brackenpaw doing?" she asked.

Ever since Graystripe came down with a cold, Ravenfeather has taken over training the young apprentice.

"Great! He is such a great apprentice," he mewed.

"That's good to hear," Russetflame said.

He nodded and asked, "Do you want me to send in anyone else?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty tired now. I'm going to rest now," she meowed.

Ravenfeather got up to leave, but stopped at the entrance and mewed, "Motherhood has changed you, Russetflame," before leaving.

Russetflame narrowed her green eyes in confusion. _What did he mean? I've changed? _She decided to put thoughts away to think about another time as she yawned. The ginger queen laid her head down and quickly fell asleep.

_Russetflame looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar forest. _Where am I? _she wondered as she padded around. A sweet scent hit her nose which made her stop. _Spottedleaf! _She thought as she looked about, trying to find the former medicine cat of ThunderClan._

"_Hello Russetflame," a soft voice mewed behind the ginger she-cat._

_Russetflame whirled around and saw Spottedleaf sitting there, but she looked different from when she was alive. She had stars in her pelt. _Am I in StarClan? _She wondered. _But why am I seeing creepy Spottedleaf and not someone like Redtail or Lionheart?

"_Am I in StarClan?" she asked, her fur prickling at the thought. She didn't want to leave her Clan yet. She didn't want to leave her kits or Stonefur yet!_

"_Not yet, Russetflame," Spottedleaf told her. "I came to tell you something important."_

_Russetflame tilted her head. "What is it?" _What did StarClan want with me?

"_This is not your destiny, Russetflame," Spottedleaf meowed._

"_What do you mean this is not my destiny?" the ginger queen asked._

"_You were never meant to have kits. I am sorry," Spottedleaf mewed._

"_What?" Russetflame mewed, but before she could ask anything more, the dream ended._

Russetflame woke up, her eyes blinking awake. A sound caught her ear, tiny coughing. Looking around she saw Speckletail's tabby kit coughing with Speckletail looking over him worriedly. The ginger queen opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Yellowfang came in the nursery.

Yellowfang examined the kit before shaking her head, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry Speckletail, it's whitecough," the medicine cat told the old queen.

Speckletail looked disheartened at the diagnosis. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?" she asked.

"There's not much I can do until it gets worse," Yellowfang told her. "However if it gets worse, I'll have to move him to my den."

Speckletail nodded her head sadly. "Alright," she mewed.

Yellowfang turned to Russetflame and asked, "How are your kits?"

Russetflame looked down at her kits; they were all accounted for and healthy. "Fine," she meowed.

"At any sign of coughing, send for me," Yellowfang told the ginger queen.

At her nod, the medicine cat left the den.

. . . Page Break . . .

A few days had passed since Speckletail's tabby kit contracted whitecough, since then he had moved into Yellowfang's den, where the medicine cat was keeping him until further notice.

Russetflame awoke one morning to hear coughing again. She looked around; Speckletail, Frostfur, and Brindleface were all still sleeping, their kits at their bellies looking healthy. Confused at where the coughing was coming from, she looked down.

"No, no, no, no, no!" horror filled her voice as she discovered the source of the coughing.

It was Redkit, his little body convulsing with each cough.

"What's wrong?" Frostfur had awoken to Russetflame's cry, so had the other queens who were all looking at her worriedly.

"It's… it's Redkit," she mewed and the little red tabby tom began another coughing fit.

"I'll get Yellowfang," Frostfur told her before dashing out of the den.

Moments later, Yellowfang appeared. The medicine cat examined the little red tabby before shaking her head sadly, confirming Russetflame's fear. "It's whitecough."

_StarClan, why? Are you punishing me for having kits? Will you take my kits away from me one by one?_

**So, Russetflame's kits are born, but soon Redkit gets whitecough. Will he die? Will Pebblekit and Blizzardkit follow? Find out by staying tuned!**

**Also send in your thoughts on Princess and Ravenfeather's kits!**

**And I've decided there will be a contest in celebration of The Flames of Russet reaching 20 chapters. The winner or winners, haven't decided if there will be just one or multiple, will get their character into the story. What kind of contest do you want? A create a character, fanart, or fanfic contest?**

**Create a character would be everyone who enters creates a character, stating appearance, history, personality, etc. Fanart would be everyone draws a scene or a made up scene from The Flames of Russet. Fanfic would be everyone makes a one-shot about The Flames of Russet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter is chapter 20!**

**I haven't decided what type of contest it will be yet for the celebration of chapter 20.**

**In other news, I rescued four Roborovski Dwarf Hamsters! Now I own six Robos. :3 These four will be used to research Robo colony behavior for my book.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Russetflame stared down at her kits, she was missing one. Redkit had contracted whitecough, but it had gotten worse so in order to keep the other kits in the nursery healthy, Yellowfang had taken the kit to her den. Russetflame prayed it wouldn't develop into greencough.

"Brindleface?" she asked as she looked up at the mottled gray queen. "Can you look after Pebblekit and Blizzardkit for me?"

"Sure," Brindleface mewed, letting the ginger queen put her kits next to her own. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Redkit," Russetflame mewed.

"I was just in there, Russetflame. She said they weren't any better," Speckletail told her, reminding Russetflame that Speckletail's kit was in there with Redkit.

"I know, but I want to check myself," she told Speckletail.

The other nodded, understanding. This was Russetflame's first litter; she was bound to be more protective of her kits.

Russetflame padded out of the nursery after one last glance at Pebblekit and Blizzardkit. As she came out, she saw Dustpaw burst into camp and stop in front of Fireheart who was standing in front of Bluestar's den.

"I've come from Tigerclaw," Dustpaw panted. "I have a message for Bluestar."

"She's sick," Fireheart replied. "You can't go in."

"Tigerclaw needs to see her at the Thunderpath. It's very urgent," Dustpaw said.

Russetflame padded into the medicine cat's den, not paying much attention to their conversation as she was more concerned about her kit. She came to the nest where Redkit and Speckletail's kit was and was horrified to find Redkit had gotten worse. His coughing was harsher and his eyes and nose were streaming.

"Redkit," she gasped and lowered her head to lick her son. _Is this greencough? _She looked around and couldn't find Yellowfang. _Where is she? My son needs her!_

Russetflame stormed out of the nursery, determined to find the medicine cat. She needn't look further as she spotted Yellowfang with Dustpaw, Fireheart, and now Cinderpaw by Bluestar's den.

As she padded toward the group, she heard Yellowfang growl, "Go now, Fireheart! Quickly!"

Fireheart began toward the entrance, but Cinderpaw follower her mentor. "Fireheart, wait!"

"Go back to your den, Cinderpaw," Fireheart ordered.

"But I could go and give Tigerclaw the message while you get catmint!" Cinderpaw mewed.

Fireheart stopped and turned to face his apprentice. "Cinderpaw, if there are any ShadowClan warriors around, you need to stay in camp. Go back to your den," he growled.

Cinderpaw looked crushed and slinked away as her mentor ran off.

"What's going on?" Rusetflame asked.

"Bluestar has greencough, Fireheart went to get catmint," Yellowfang explained.

"But there are ShadowClan warriors on our territory! Tigerclaw wants Bluestar to meet him at the ash tree by the Thunderpath," growled Dustpaw, lashing his tail.

She ignored the tom and questioned the medicine cat, "Does Redkit have greencough?"

Yellowfang's orange eyes softened and meowed, "Yes, Redkit has greencough. I was on my way to tell you when Frostfur came to get me to see Bluestar."

"Is that why you need catmint?" Russetflame asked. "To cure the greencough?"

"Yes, catmint is the only cure for greencough," Yellowfang told her.

Russetflame nodded and began to slink back to the nursery when she noticed Cinderpaw slipping behind it. Curious, she followed Cinderpaw and saw the gray apprentice dash out in the whole in the camp wall. _She's going to the Thunderpath! _The queen realized.

Without thinking, she dashed after the quick gray she-cat. She raced through the forest at Cinderpaw's tail, trying to catch up with her. They finally made it to the Thunderpath by the ash tree, but Tigerclaw wasn't in sight.

Cinderpaw wondered onto the Thunderpath, looking for the dark tabby tom. "Tigerclaw?" she called out.

"Cinderpaw!" Russetflame panted.

Cinderpaw whipped around with large pale blue eyes. "Russetflame! What are you doing out of camp?" she asked.

"Same could be asked of you, mousebrain," she growled at the apprentice. "Now get off the thunderpath."

"But I'm going to give Tigerclaw the message," Cinderpaw protested.

"Now!" the ginger queen hissed.

Cinderpaw began to pad back over but froze when the sound of a monster was heard. She looked around with wide eyes and let out a shriek of fright when the lights of a monster landed on her.

"Cinderpaw, no!" Russetflame yowled and raced to save the gray apprentice.

She grabbed the apprentice by the scruff and began to haul Cinderpaw to the edge of the thunderpath, but she was too late.

The monster hit them both.

Pain exploded in Russetflame and she let out a yowl. She collapsed at the edge of the thunderpath with Cinderpaw's scruff still in her mouth.

The world began to fade to black as the pain overwhelmed her.

"They're alive!" she heard someone yowl before she completely blacked out.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

**Oh no, Russetflame! How could I do that to her? Don't worry she doesn't die. But were any of you expecting this to happen?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was so hard to write, it was just so emotional. Just anyway, whooo 20th chapter!**

**The Flames of Russet**

**Chapter 20**

Russetflame awoke to incredible pain. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy. Sounds flickered off and on through her ears and she couldn't make sense of it all.

"Will… live?" she recognized the voice as Fireheart's.

"Yes, but…" she heard Yellowfang say.

"….but… the kits?" Longtail's voice drifted through the haze.

"….Brindleface…. never again…." The broken sounds of Yellowfang's voice filtered through.

She couldn't process any of it and she didn't have time to as she blacked out again.

This continued to happen several more times. Longtail, Ravenfeather, Brackenpaw, Frostfur, and Fireheart were the main visitors to the two injured she-cats. There were of course the cats suffering from greencough such as Redkit, Speckletail's kit, and Patchpelt in the den too.

Russetflame awoke to sun filtering in through the den; she opened her eyes for the first time since the accident. The pain in her body had dulled, allowing her to lift her head and look around the den. Yellowfang was gone, so was the kits and Patchpelt. The ginger queen turned to the nest beside hers and spotted Cinderpaw curled up, twitching in pain while in deep asleep. The poor apprentice shouldn't have to suffer pain like this so early in life.

A rustling caught her attention and she turned to see Longtail pad through the medicine cat's den entrance. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, delight sparkling in his pale blue eyes.

"Where's Redkit?" Russetflame asked, wondering where her sick kit went.

The pale tabby's eyes darkened with aching sadness and softly he mewed, "I'm sorry, Redkit didn't recovered. He and Speckletail's kit died earlier today, they are out in the clearing while the Clan shares tongues with them one last time."

"No! Not Redkit!" the queen wailed. How could StarClan do this to her? How could they take her kits away from her? Struggling, she managed to get to her paws.

Longtail gasped, "Russetflame, no! You're not supposed to move! You're still hurt!"

"I need to see my kit!" she cried as painfully and slowly, she began to move toward the den's entrance. "I can't let him go to StarClan without saying goodbye!"

"Then at least let me help you," the pale warrior tried and came up to her side, to support her as she walked.

Slowly, painfully slow they made their wake out of the entrance and into the clearing. A group of cats who were huddled around two small bodies looked up at the pair and moved out of their way. As the cats cleared the way, Russetflame could see Speckletail huddled over her dead kit and next to them lay Redkit.

The ginger queen collapsed in front of the dark red tabby kit. "Redkit!" she wailed as she nudged his small cold body. "Redkit, don't leave me!"

Faint whispers met her ears as she wailed and moaned the loss of her young kit.

"A queen should never lose a kit the way she did."

"StarClan, why are they making her suffer like this?"

"She's already injured, why cause her more pain by taking her kit away from her?"

"Poor Russetflame."

"Poor Longtail. First his mate is almost killed by a monster and now his son is dead."

The ignored the whispers and curled around her cold and lifeless kit, still hoping he'd wake up. She stayed like that for the rest of the day, until the elders came to take the dead kits away to bury them.

"NO!" Russetflame cried as Dappletail reached out to take Redkit from her. "You can't take him!"

"Russetflame, he has to be buried," Halftail mewed softly, trying not to distress the queen more.

"No, he'll wake up! Just you wait, he's going to wake up any minute and demand milk!" she protested, standing guard over her beloved kit.

"Russetflame, he's dead," Ravenfeather mewed behind her; his amber eyes filled his sadness and pain for his grieving friend. "Let the elders bury him."

"He's not- he's…" she mewed brokenly as she stared down at the small form at her paws.

"Russetflame, please let the elders do their job," Longtail mewed, coming up to her side, brushing his pelt against hers in a comforting way.

"But- but he's my kit…" she meowed as reluctantly she let the elders' take Redkit.

"You're in no condition to bury Redkit yourself, now come back to my den and I'll give you something to calm yourself," Yellowfang mewed softly as she walked over.

"Okay," she meowed blankly as she watched Redkit being carried out of camp by the elders. _StarClan take care of him and tell him I love him._ She took a step toward the medicine cat's den and stumbled, pain exploding through her body.

Ravenfeather and Longtail were quick and at her sides in an instant. "Lean on us," the black warrior mewed.

Russetflame nodded and leaned on the two warriors and allowed herself to be lead back to the medicine cat's den. It took a while and by the time she reached her nest in the medicine cat's den, she was physically exhausted along with being emotionally exhausted. She collapsed in her nest and was about ready to fall asleep when Yellowfang padded up to her nest, with some herbs.

"Take these; they are poppy seed and thyme. They will sooth you and help you sleep," the old medicine cat meowed as she nudged the herbs to the queen.

The ginger she-cat nodded and took the herbs without complaint. She quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I teared up writing this chapter; this is the very first time I teared up writing something ever.**

**Next chapter will contain the contest.**


End file.
